Unpredictable
by el Cierto
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATED. TAMAT.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : All Chara are not my own.**

**RATE : T (maybe:P)**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJENESS, ABALNESS (Yeach, you've been WRANED) XD**

**_^ ENJOY ^_**

"APA?" teriak Ino luar biasa terkejut.

Inoichi, ayahnya sampai harus menutup kedua telinga tuanya karena mendengar volume suara putri tunggalnya itu yang seolah mau memecahkan gendang telinganya.

"Hmm, Ino.. Aku tahu ini mengejutkanmu, tapi tak bisakah kau sedikit kalem? Ingat, kau ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

Ino bersungut-sungut. Tanpa diingatkan pun ia juga sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah bukan kecil lagi, melainkan berada dalam usia peralihan dari remaja menjadi seorang wanita dewasa. Ya, menjelang menjadi wanita dewasa dengan segala masalahnya. Garis bawahi kata masalah.

"Ya, ya.. Tapi, Ayah... berita ini tak hanya mengejutkanku. Tapi juga sangat membuatku jengkel," tukas Ino menampakkan kekesalannya.

"Ino, kamu kan belum mendengar semua isi beritanya. Kamu tak bisa menyimpulkan ini menjengkelkan," ucap Inoichi tenang.

Ino mengernyit.

"Apa lagi memangnya yang mau Ayah sampaikan? Perjodohan tetaplah perjodohan! Dan pokoknya aku tak mau di-jo-doh-kan! Titik! Ayah pikir aku tidak bisa cari suami sendiri ya?"

"Well, oke. Kalau begitu, sayang sekali. Padahal Ayah pikir Uchiha itu sangat….." kata-kata Inoichi segera terpotong.

"Tunggu! Ayah bilang Uchiha? Jadi, Ayah akan menjodohkanku dengan Uchiha?" tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar penuh semangat seperti melihat hujan meteor.

"Begitulah. Tapi karena kau meno-…." Lagi-lagi Inoichi tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ino keburu memotongnya.

"Kalau dengan putra keluarga Uchiha, aku mau!" tukas Ino penuh semangat. Dalam benaknya segera terbayang wajah sang pujaan hati sejak ia SMP, Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa juga yang menolak dijodohin dengan pemuda sekeren Sasuke? Benar-benar pucuk dicita, ulam tiba!

Inoichi geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putri semata wayangnya itu. Tapi ia senang, karena rencana perjodohan berjalan mulus. Sebagai orang tua, ia merasa senang sekaligus bangga, putrinya akan dinikahi salah seorang pewaris klan Uchiha yang ternama.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu. Jadi, kau yakin kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" ulang Inoichi untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ino mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, Ayah! Aku sangat setuju!"

"Oke, kalau begitu besok malam kau harus berdandan secantik mungkin. Karena besok mereka akan datang ke sini. Termasuk calon tunanganmu itu juga. Kau siap?"

"Sangat siap!" sahut Ino dengan semangat semakin menggebu. Akhirnya setelah jatuh bangun mengejar Sasuke dan seperti tanpa hasil, Tuhan memberikannya jalan terang. Perjodohan ini pastilah pertanda bahwa dia dan Sasuke memang berjodoh. Ino benar-benar seperti mimpi saking senangnya.

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang kau boleh tidur. Besok kau kuliah kan? Mimpi yang indah ya, tapi jangan mimpi yang bukan-bukan!" Inoichi mengacak rambut Ino dengan sayang.

"Hei! Ayah apa-apaan sih! Ih!" gemas Ino sambil mencubit lengan sang Ayah.

"Hahaha.. Ayah cuma takut kau sudah tak sabar menunggu acara besok malam," goda Inoichi sambil berdiri.

"Ih, Ayaaah…" Ino tambah gemas. Mukanya merona.

"Hahahahaha… sudah.. sudah. Ayah keluar dulu. Cepat tidur. Oyasuminasai, Ino-chan!" Inoichi tersenyum lebar lalu keluar kamar.

Begitu pintu kembali tertutup, dan Ayahnya telah berlalu, Ino terkikik sendiri. Ia segera melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya yang empuk lagi nyaman.

"Waa… Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya kau jadi milikku juga! Yatta!" gumam Ino dengan riang gembira. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantalnya.

"Sayang, Sakura sudah jadian sama Naruto. Kalau nggak, dia pasti jealous banget dengar berita ini!" gumam Ino sementara jari-jarinya mengetik pesan yang akan ia kirimkan untuk sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Sakura Haruno.

_Hai, tebak! Aku punya berita besar!_

_Kau pasti bakalan kaget. Dijamin!_

Ya, sudah rahasia umum memang kalau Ino dan Sakura saling bersaing mendapatkan Sasuke sejak mereka SMP. Karena itu pula persahabatan mereka sempat putus. Meski belakangan, mereka berdua tampaknya kembali bersahabat lagi setelah Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerah pada Sasuke, dan menjalin hubungan baru dengan Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar ringtone nyanyian 'AOI SORA'-AQUA TIMEZ dari ponsel Ino.

_Berita besar apa? Kau dinikahkan dengan Prince William? Mimpi kaleeeee!_

Ino mau tak mau tergelak melihat sms balasan dari Sakura itu. Kok bisa-bisanya sahabatnya itu menyindir soal Pangeran William. Hahaha.. tapi memang agak nyrempet-nyrempet sih.. Bukankah Sasuke Uchiha tak kalah dengan Prince William dalam ketampanan maupun kualitas otaknya?

_Hei? Kok tahu aku mau dinikahkan dengan seorang pangeran?_

Ino memencet tombol_ send_. Tertera tulisan di monitor ponselnya sesaat kemudian: _message delivered_. Beberapa detik kemudian, sms balasan dari Sakura pun masuk.

_Pangeran naik kuda putih eh? *ngakak guling-guling*_

Ino nyengir lebar. Segera dibalasnya sma meledek dari sahabatnya itu.

_Aku sih nggak tahu dia punya kuda putih apa nggak. Yang pasti dia memang putih, tampan, jenius, popular pula… :P_

Ino menekan tombol _send _dengan puas. Tak sampai dua detik kemudian, sms dari Sakura masuk lagi.

_Siapa sih? Kau nggak lagi bercanda kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau dijodohin ama Sasuke!_

Cengiran Ino makin lebar. Sakura memang brilian. Mau tak mau ia mengakuinya juga.

_Emang iya!_

Ino dengan penuh semangat kembali menekan tombol mengirim pesan singkat elektrik itu. Membayangkan keterkejutan di wajah Sakura sudah membuatnya puas sekali.

_APA? _

Ino tersenyum membaca balasan Sakura itu. Tepat seperti dugaannya itu, Sakura terkejut luar biasa.

_Selengkapnya besok kuceritakan ulang. Selamat tidur, Pinkey... Jangan lupa mimpiin pernikahanku ama Sasuke-kun yach? Hehehehe..._

Dan Ino pun men-_silent_ ponselnya setelah mengirimkan pesan itu. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah memejamkan mata dengan senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya.

"Jadi, semua itu benar? Kau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, lebih seperti meyakinkan pendengarannya sendiri yang baru saja mendengar penuturan Ino tentang perjodohannya.

Ino mengangguk senang.

"Ya, begitulah. Hahaha, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Ayah akan membuat hal yang begitu menyenangkan untukku," ujar Ino dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk, sementara salah satu tangannya di depan dada dan tangan yang lain memegang dagu, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Ino. Tadi kau cerita kalau Ayahmu akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra Uchiha. Begitu?"

"Yupz! Putra Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha pastinya!" tegas Ino masih dengan semangat dan wajah riangnya.

"Apa Ayahmu mengatakan nama Sasuke ketika ia memberitahumu soal perjodohan itu?"

Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Sedikit heran akan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ayahku memang tak menyebutkan nama Sasuke-kun sih, tapi putra Uchiha ya sudah pasti dia kan?"

"Ino! Kau lupa ya kalau masih ada satu lagi putra Uchiha? Sasuke kan punya seorang kakak. Apa kau tak kepikiran kalau..." kata-kata Sakura segera dipotong Ino.

"Apa maksudmu? Sasuke punya kakak?" Ino terkejut. Pikirannya segera melayang ke perjodohan itu. Bagaimana kalau apa yang dipikirkan Sakura benar? Bahwa dia bukan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke melainkan dengan sang kakak, yang Ino sama sekali tak kenal. Bahkan ia baru tahu Sasuke punya kakak laki-laki dari perkataan Sakura itu.

Sakura menghela napas dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat.

"Ahya! Aku lupa kalau kau belum pindah kemari saat Itachi-kun dikirim ke Amerika."

"Jadi nama kakaknya itu, Itachi?" tanya Ino pelan. Mendadak hatinya berdebar. Ia tiba-tiba saja takut kalau ia telah salah paham soal perjodohan itu. Bayangan bahwa ia dijodohkan dengan Uchiha lain yang bukan Sasuke segera saja membuatnya ngeri. Bukan apa-apa karena ia sama sekali tak mengenal Uchiha lain selain, Sasuke yang sangat dipujanya. Perlahan kegembiraannya menyusut.

"Ya, namanya Itachi Uchiha," sahut Sakura. Ia mau tak mau merasa tak enak hati melihat semangat Ino yang mendadak surut. Walaupun sejak awal sebenarnya ia sudah agak ragu kalau Ino akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa kau mengenal Itachi Uchiha? Bukan apa-apa sih, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Aku masih berharap kalau yang dijodohkan denganku adalah Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menatap Ino sejenak. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu banyak tentang Itachi Uchiha. Karena sebagaimana Sasuke, Itachi adalah seorang jenius yang misterius. Satu-satunya hal yang pernah didengarnya tentang Itachi adalah bahwa Itachi adalah manusia super jenius penuh prestasi tetapi pernah menjadi tertuduh dalam sebuah peristiwa tragis pada sebuah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa seorang Uchiha lainnya, Shisui Uchiha. Meskipun kemudian oleh pengadilan ia dinyatakan tidak bersalah, namun sekali waktu Sakura melihatnya, walau saat itu ia sendiri masih kecil, ia bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Itachi.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Ino menggoyangkan bahu sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu pelan.

"Eh? Oh, aku? Ehya.. ada apa Ino?" Sakura tergagap.

"Kau ini, aku tadi kan tanya apa kau kenal Itachi Uchiha, malah bengong begitu. Ada apa sih?" kesal Ino sambil mengamati raut muka Sakura dengan cermat.

"Ohya.. itu ya," gumam Sakura.

"Itu ya apa? Ayo Sakura, jangan buat aku penasaran! Katakan yang kau tahu tentang Itachi!" kata Ino dengan gaya _bossy-_nya.

Tapi Sakura tak begitu memperhatikannya. Pasalnya ingatannya tentang Itachi selalu membuatnya merasa aneh. Bahkan menyebut atau mendengar namanya saja membuat Sakura merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam.

"Err.. aku juga tak tahu banyak soal dia, Ino. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Uchiha? Selalu misterius dan tertutup. Hanya saja yang kutahu, Itachi adalah orang yang sangat jenius , bahkan melebihi Shikamaru. Karena tidak hanya IQ-nya saja yang tinggi, tetapi ia hampir sempurna di semua bidang. Ia mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Lulus SD di usia 9 tahun, menyelesaikan SMP-nya hanya dalam satu tahun dan SMA-nya dua tahun. Kemudian menjadi mahasiswa Hardvard University di usia 14 tahun. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar sih, dia sedang menempuh S-3 sambil mengurus bisnis Uchiha Corp. di sana," tutur Sakura panjang lebar yang sukses membuat Ino melongo. Dan ia maklum sekali akan reaksi sahabat pirangnya itu. Kisah Itachi memang sangat mencengangkan, andai saja tidak ada satu hal itu. Satu hal yang berhubungan dengan mendiang Shisui Uchiha.

"Sakura, itu sangat mengagumkan. Itachi Uchiha. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tak pernah menyebut-nyebut kakaknya itu ya? Dan kenapa profilnya nggak ada di School Legend?" Ino akhirnya mengungkapkan keheranannya. Di kampusnya, Konoha University yang merupakan bagian dari yayasan Konoha Modern Education, yang juga membawahi SD-SMA Konoha, ada sebuah ruangan kaca dekat Aula Besar yang khusus menampilkan murid-murid hebat yang mengharumkan nama sekolah. Dan dilihat dari profil sekilas Itachi yang diceritakan Sakura, Itachi seharusnya juga ada di School Legend.

"Itu... karna ada sesuatu yang terjadi," jawab Sakura enggan.

"Maksudmu?"

"... Itachi pernah menjadi tersangka dalam sebuah peristiwa tragis yang mengakibatkan sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya meninggal. Tapi pada akhirnya pengadilan membebaskannya karna tidak ada bukti," ujar Sakura yang lagi-lagi membuat Ino melongo. Bedanya kali ini melongonya Ino lebih karena seperti terkejut.

"..." Ino masih diam tak menanggapi.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja kan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, itu kan masa lalu. Lagian, kan belum tentu kau dijodohkan dengan Itachi. Bisa juga kan dengan Sasuke," Sakura menepuk bahu Ino pelan. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya untuk membesarkan hati sahabatnya itu.

Ino hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan dan senyum sekilas. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan kalau perjodohannya bukan dengan Sasuke sebagaimana yang ia harapkan, melainkan dengan Itachi. Entah mengapa ia jadi khawatir.

Akhirnya saat yang sebelumnya sangat ditunggu Ino, tetapi kini malah membuatnya enggan, datang juga. Jam di ruang tamu rumahnya telah berdentang tujuh kali. Menandakan waktu sudah tepat pukul 7 malam. Waktu makan malam dengan keluarga Uchiha akan segera datang.

Di kamarnya, Ino masih duduk termangu di depan cermin. Ia telah selesai berdandan. Gaun _soft purple_ yang membalut tubuh tinggi semampainya membuatnya tampak sangat cantik lagi anggun. Rambut pirangnya ia gelung ke atas dengan beberapa helai tipis ia biarkan terjurai di lehernya yang putih jenjang dimana seuntai kalung emas putih yang berkilauan menghiasnya dengan cantik. Wajahnya tersaput _make-up _tipis dengan _lipgloss soft pink purple_ yang semakin mempertegas kecantikannya. 

Tapi wajah Ino tak secerah seperti biasanya. Sebaliknya, wajah cantik itu tampak muram. Apa yang terjadi?

_FLASHBACK_

_Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Sakura mengenai adanya putra Uchiha lain selain Sasuke, semangat Ino akan perjodohan itu menjadi pudar. Pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Ia khawatir dan takut, kalau yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Itachi yang misterius dan belum pernah dikenalnya._

_Dibebani rasa penasarannya, Ino pun menemui Ayahnya di kantor. Membuat Ayahnya itu terkejut, karena Ino memang hampir tak pernah datang ke kantor Ayahnya kecuali ada keperluan yang sangat penting._

"_Ayah, aku mau tanya sesuatu," ucap Ino seolah menjawab tatapan heran Inoichi._

"_Ya, apa itu Ino?" Inoichi menatap putrinya dengan heran._

"_Apakah putra Uchiha yang hendak Ayah jodohkan denganku itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha?"_

_Ayahnya tertegun sejenak. Dan dengan pelan ia pun menggeleng._

"_Bukan dengan Sasuke, melainkan dengan kakaknya, Itachi."_

_Jantung Ino seperti berhenti berdenyut. Hatinya mencelos. Terbukti sudah kecemasannya sejak di kampus. Kakinya mendadak terasa lemas._

"_Kalau begitu, batalkan perjodohan ini Ayah. Aku tidak mau kalau tidak dengan Sasuke!" tukas Ino._

_Inoichi terbelalak kaget._

"_Apa maksudmu, Ino? Membatalkan? Bagaimana mungkin? Tadi malam Ayah sudah menghubungi mereka dan mengatakan persetujuanmu. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika kita membatalkan perjodohan ini!"_

_Ganti Ino yang terbelalak. _

"_Tapi Ayah... Aku sama sekali tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Itachi Uchiha! Lagipula yang kusukai adalah Sasuke!" ucap Ino dengan marah._

"_Ino, Itachi adalah pemuda yang sangat mengagumkan. Ia bahkan jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke. Percayalah, kau tak akan kecewa," ujar Inoichi berusaha menenangkan putrinya yang mulai kalap._

"_Tapi dia pernah jadi tersangka kejahatan, Ayah!" bantah Ino sengit._

"_Oh, jadi kau sudah mencari informasi tentang Itachi rupanya. Siapa yang meberitahumu? Pasti Sakura bukan? Memang benar, ia pernah jadi tersangka. Tapi Ino, ingat dia cuma tersangka, dan bukan pelakunya. Dia dibebaskan karena terbukti tak bersalah. Ayah juga tak mungkin menjodohkanmu dengan orang yang punya catatan kriminal, sayang," tutur Inoichi tenang._

_Ino frustasi._

"_Tetap saja. Ino sama sekali tak kenal dia. Lihat orangnya saja belum pernah. Jadi..." kata-kata Ino segera dipotong oleh Inoichi._

"_Jadi, bersiaplah untuk malam nanti. Dia akan datang bersama orang tuanya. Dan kau pasti tidak menyesal mengenalnya, sayang. Ayah yakin itu," ucap Inoichi dengan lembut tapi tegas._

_Ino bungkam. Ia tidak tahu haru bicara apalagi. Alhasil ia hanya cemberut kesal._

"_Dan tersenyumlah, putriku yang cantik. Sekarang pulang, istrirahat, atau pergi ke salon kalau perlu. Oke?" Inoichi membelai lembut kepala pirang putrinya itu dengan penuh sayang._

_FLASHBACK END..._

'Tok.. tok... tok..." terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu, membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Masuklah, Ayame-san," ucap Ino menyuruh pelayannya itu masuk. Ia tahu, dari caranya mengetuk pintu bahwa yang berdiri di balik pintu itu adalah pelayan yang sudah dia anggap sahabatnya, Ayame.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis manis berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Ino, melangkah masuk dan kemudian berhenti beberapa langkah dari tempat Ino duduk.

"Ino-chan, Inoichi-sama sudah menunggu Anda di bawah. Keluarga Uchiha sebentar lagi datang," ucap Ayame sopan walau ia sudah tak memanggil Ino dengan embel-embel –sama lagi.

Ino perlahan bangkit dari kursi riasnya. Ayame tampak takjub memandangnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Ino-chan!" sebut Ayame kagum.

"Terima kasih, Ayame," sahut Ino lesu.

Ayame tak urung mengerutkan kening melihat sikap nonanya yang biasanya selalu ceria itu.

"Ino-chan, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita turun!" ucap Ino lalu melangkah dengan tak bersemangat menuju pintu, keluar dari kamarnya. Ayame mengekor di belakangnya.

Inoichi tersenyum begitu Ino telah berdiri di hadapannya di ruang tamu. Ia puas melihat Ino dengan gaun yang baru saja di belikannya. Putinya itu tampak sangat cantik dan anggun.

"Kau cantik sekali, Ino," ucap Inoichi kagum dan bangga.

Ino memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum menaggapi pujian sang Ayah.

"Mereka belum datang?" tanya Ino, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu depan.

Dan pertanyaannya segera terjawab begitu terdengar suara gerbang depan rumahnya terbuka, diikuti suara lembut mesin mobil memasuki pelataran rumahnya.

"Itu mereka," ucap Inoichi sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan malas Ino mengikuti langkah Ayahnya itu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sungguh lain dari kebiasaannya yang selalu berjalan dengan kepala tegak. Ino benar-benar tampak enggan menghadapi acara malam itu. Sayangnya ia tak bisa menghindarinya. Ia juga tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Ayahnya, karena ia sendiri juga salah. Kelewat semangat mendengar nama uchiha hingga ia lupa menanyakan nama Uchiha itu sendiri dan langsung saja mengatakan iya. Inilah konsekuensi dari sifatnya yang kurang bisa mengendalikan emosi.

Suara daun pintu yang dibuka Ayahnya tak juga membuat Ino berani mendongak. Justru sebaliknya, ia malah kian dalam menunduk. Ia takut untuk melihat langsung sosok laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Apakah Itachi mirip Sasuke yang dipuja-pujanya? Atau lebih tampan? Atau bahkan lebih jelek? Ino tak berani berspekulasi.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan... Itachi. Kau sudah besar dan tampan sekali ya Nak," ujar Inoichi dengan ramah menyambut ketiga tamunya.

Ino masih menunduk dan berdiri di belakang Ayahnya.

"Senang bisa datang, Inoichi. Dan mana Ino?"

"Ino?" Inoichi heran. Seingatnya Ino mengikutinya membuka pintu tadi. Tapi keheranannya terjawab langsung begitu ia menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati putrinya itu berdiri kaku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ino!" sebut Inoichi sambil menarik tangan putrinya itu, hingga Ino terpaksa mendongak dan berdiri di samping Ayahnya.

"Selamat datang Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto, dan... Itachi-san," sapa Ino dengan senyum dipaksakan. Sementara pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto saja. Fugaku seperti wujud tua dari Sasuke, tentu saja dengan model rambut yang lebih simpel. Sementara Mikoto adalah seorang wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik di usianya yang sudah separuh baya. Keduanya tersenyum hangat menyambut sapaan Ino.

"Kau sudah besar sekali, Ino-chan. Cantik pula. Bukan begitu, Itachi-kun?" ucap Mikoto dengan nada menggoda.

"Hnn," sahut Itachi singkat, lebih seperti sebuah gumaman. Tetapi justru sikapnya itu yang membuat Ino serta merta menoleh padanya. Dan Ino terkesiap ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Itachi.

Sepasang mata biru safir yang jernih bertemu dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang tajam.

**^_^ bersambung dulu ….^_^**

**Gomen kalo nih ff abal pisan eui, tapi... read and review please *ketip-ketip* ~dilempar kue tart~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : All Chara are not my own.**

**RATE : T (maybe:P)**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJENESS, ABALNESS (Yeach, you've been WARNED) XD**

**A/N : **_Maaf baru kasih penjelasan di chapter 2 ini. Dalam cerita ini, susunan keluarga Uchiha ada perbedaan dengan versi canon-nya. __Madara Uchiha adalah kakak dari Fugaku Uchiha (ayah Itachi dan Sasuke). Madara merupakan ayah dari Obito dan Shisui. Obito adalah kakak Shisui. Umur Obito sepantara dengan Kakashi (28 tahun), sementara Shisui sepantara dengan Itachi(25 tahun).^^_

**:D ~ my biggest thanks to all reviewers and readers~ big hugs~ :D**

**_^ ENJOY ^_**

**CHAPTER 2**

….

_Sepasang mata biru safir yang jernih bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx yang tajam._

DEG..

Hati Ino mencelos. Pria bernama Itachi itu seperti Sasuke. Sangat mirip. Bagai pinang dibelah dua. Hanya saja Itachi memiliki kerutan halus pada kulit di antara sudut mata dan hidungnya. Rambut Itachi juga dibiarkan panjang dan dikuncir di belakang. Dan juga, Itachi sedikit lebih tinggi dan tampak lebih dewasa daripada Sasuke.

Ino buru-buru memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Pipinya terasa memanas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ah! Ayo masuk! Sampai lupa aku, keasyikan melihat kalian, hahaha," Inoichi tertawa disambut dengan tawa serupa dari Fugaku. Mikoto hanya tersenyum geli, sementara Ino hanya tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Paman Inoichi, bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar dengan Ino?" tanya Itachi tanpa disangka-sangka.

Ino terbeliak. Menatap pria itu tak percaya. Apa maksudnya?

"Tentu saja, Itachi. Ino pasti senang berkenalan denganmu. Ya kan Ino?" Inoichi mengerling ke arah putrinya yang sedari tadi cukup anteng.

Ino tak menyahut, hanya membalas dengan senyum kaku yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami masuk dulu. Jangan lupa untuk makan malam bersama lho ya?" ucap Inoichi sambil memasuki rumah diikuti oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto yang saling tersenyum penuh arti.

Kini tinggal Ino dan Itachi yang saling berdiri diam di teras rumah yang disinari lampu sewarna cahaya bulan itu.

Entah mengapa Ino merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya. Ia merasakan Itachi tengah memandanginya dengan seksama. Ino merasa seperti sebuah barang pajangan di pameran dimana Itachi adalah peminatnya. Perasaan yang sungguh tak mengenakkan. Menyebalkan, tepatnya.

"Ino..," sebut Itachi pelan. Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar mirip Sasuke. Satu-satunya hal yang aneh adalah karena Ino tak merasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat berada bersama Sasuke. Itachi tak membuatnya _melting _ ataupun salting, berdebar-debar senang dan tergila-gila sebagaimana halnya Sasuke. Sebaliknya, Itachi membuatnya merasa seperti tercengkram hingga ia merasa sesak dan tak mampu bergerak.

"Ya?" sahut Ino sambil menolehkan pada pria di sampingnya itu dengan enggan.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Itachi membuat Ino tersentak kaget. Ia tak menyangka Itachi akan menanyakan hal itu.

Ino menghela napas panjang.

'_Ketika aku tahu kalau ternyata aku dijodohkan denganmu dan bukannya dengan Sasuke, aku langsung menolak perjodohan ini, asal kau tahu! Tapi Ayah sudah terlanjur bilang setuju. Jadi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi!'_ Adalah kata-kata yang ingin Ino ucapkan pada pria di hadapannya itu. Namun yang terjadi, lidahnya terasa kelu. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Bukannya kau lebih suka adikku?" tanya Itachi lagi. Lebih membuat Ino terkejut. Itachi tahu ia sangat menyukai Sasuke!

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang secara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Ino mengumpat dalam hati menyadari kebodohannya.

"Jadi benar ya, kau suka pada adikku itu?"

Ino tak mampu menjawab. Entah kenapa keahliannya berbicara mendadak lenyap. Sakura pasti akan menertawainya habis-habisan jika melihat keadaan dirinya saat ini yang bahkan jauh lebih parah dari Hinata.

"Kenapa tak menjawab, Ino? Kudengar kau bukan seorang yang pendiam," ujar Itachi lagi, terdengar lebih dekat.

Ino mendongak. Dan jantungnya seolah mau lepas dari tempatnya begitu mendapati posisi berdiri Itachi yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Refleks, Ino melangkah mundur.

Itachi tersenyum. Dan Ino mendapati satu hal lagi yang membedakan Itachi dengan Sasuke. Senyuman Itachi tampak... lebih alami, lebih enak dilihat. Tunggu! Apa ia bilang? Enak dilihat? Ino buru-buru membantah pikirannya itu.

"Sepertinya kau takut padaku ya Ino. Apa aku tampak menakutkan?" tanya Itachi tenang.

"Aku.. tidak takut padamu kok. Hanya saja aku masih merasa asing karena baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Itachi-san," ucap Ino akhirnya. Ada rasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya meski belum begitu lancar seperti biasa.

"Hnn. Masuk akal. Kalau begitu, kita memang butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk saling berkenalan. Jadi, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku yang menjemputmu tiap pulang kuliah?"

Ino tersentak. Ditatapnya Itachi tak percaya. Satu hal lagi yang membedakan Itachi dengan Sasuke. Itachi sepertinya lebih perhatian pada orang lain. Tetapi mengapa Ino merasa aneh?

"Tapi apa itu tidak merepotkanmu, Itachi-san? Kau kan sangat sibuk," dalih Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak. Selama di Konoha ini aku hanya membantu-bantu saja di kantor Ayah. Bulan depan aku harus sudah kembali ke Amerika," ujar Itachi kalem.

"Kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Ino mengulang kata-kata terakhir Itachi dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Begitulah. Cabang Uchiha di sana sudah cukup besar. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya lama-lama. Kenapa sepertinya kau kaget, Ino?" Itachi tampak sedikit tersenyum ketika menanyakan hal itu.

"Ehm, tidak juga. Hanya..." Ino tak meneruskan ucapannya. Pasalnya, ia sendiri juga tak begitu tahu mengapa ia harus terkejut mengetahui Itachi akan kembali lagi ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat.

"Apa kau memikirkan tentang rencana pernikahan kita?"

"Rencana pernikahan kita?" Ino terbelalak kaget. Lagi-lagi mengulang kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Itachi sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kaget? Kita akan menikah bulan depan, beberapa hari sebelum aku berangkat ke Amerika. Kau belum diberitahu Ayahmu?" Itachi begitu tenang dan datar saat mengatakannya, begitu kontras reaksi Ino yang tampak _shock_ luar biasa.

"I-itu tidak mungkin!" sebut Ino lemas, setelah sedikit bisa menguasai keterkejutannya. Bayangkan saja. Menikah. Di usia muda. Dan hanya diberi jangka waktu satu bulan untuk mengenal calon suaminya. Gila. Hanya itu yang terlintas di benak Ino tentang Ayahnya.

"Kenyataannya memang demikian, Ino. Kau ingin menolak?"

"Kalau Itachi-san sendiri? Aku tak percaya jika orang sepertimu belum punya kekasih. Jadi, kau juga pasti menolaknya kan?" Ino malah balik bertanya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia melangkah mendekat beberapa langkah hingga berhadapan dekat sekali dengan Ino. Hingga Ino bisa mencium wangi maskulin Itachi yang menghanyutkan.

"Aku menerimanya," bisik Itachi di telinga Ino. Sukses membuat Ino terpaku bagai patung batu. Tak percaya pada apa yang telah dibisikkan Itachi.

Belum sampai Ino bereaksi, mendadak pintu kembali terbuka dan kepala Inoichi melongok keluar. Senyumnya mengembang lebar melihat posisi Ino dan Itachi yang tampak akrab. Inoichi senang sekali tentunya. Ia tahu benar kalau putrinya sangat mudah bergaul, jadi sejak awal ia juga menduga kalau Ino tak akan kesulitan dengan Itachi yang kabarnya sangat dingin.

"Ah, kalian! Tampaknya masih asyik ngobrol ya? Jadi mengganggu. Tapi makan malam sudah menunggu. Ayo kalian masuk. Kita makan bersama!" ujar Inoichi sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Ino tak merespon. Ia masih terlalu _shock_ karena apa yang baru saja diketahuinya. Hidupnya seperti runtuh begitu saja. Alhasil ia hanya mengekor langkah Itachi kembali masuk ke rumah untuk makan malam.

Makan malam itu terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Ino. Itachi juga tampak berbeda sekali di hadapan orang tuanya. Ia lebih banyak diam. Sehingga yang ada, makan malam itu hanya dipenuhi obrolan-obrolan tak penting antara Inoichi, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tentu saja yang paling banyak bicara adalah Inoichi. Fugaku dan Mikoto adalah keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan _image_ tenang dan datarnya. Hanya karena mereka saling kenal sejak kecil saja maka Fugaku bisa berbicara cukup banyak dengan Inoichi.

"APA?" teriak Sakura begitu kencang hingga Ino refleks menutup daun telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak ingin gendang telinganya pecah oleh teriakan _full power_ si rambut _pink_.

"Ah, Sakura! Aku ini sudah cukup susah dengan pernikahan kilat ini! Jadi, jangan buat aku tambah susah dengan merusak gendang telingaku oleh teriakanmu itu!" gusar Ino.

"Hihi, maaf deh Ino. Aku hanya terlalu kaget saja. Ini benar-benar sangat mengejutkan!"

"…."

"Dan kau menerimanya begitu saja?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Ino diam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Ya... Mungkin aku akan menerimanya!"

Sakura terperangah. Tak percaya. Ia tahu Ino mudah menyukai orang, tapi ia tak menyangka semudah itu Ino menerima Itachi yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya.

"Kau bercanda kan, Ino?"

"Aku 101% serius, Sakura!" jawab Ino tegas.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau telah jatuh hati dengan Itachi!" tukas Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tetapi setelah bertemu tadi malam dengannya, aku melihat Itachi sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, secara fisik. Meskipun ada hal-hal yang sangat membedakannya dengan adiknya itu. Aku jadi penasaran, tahu," ujar Ino.

"Tapi ini pernikahan, Ino. Bukan hanya sekedar pertunangan. Menikah. Itu sakral. Dan sebaiknya hanya sekali seumur hidup. Kau jangan main-main!"

"Aku tidak main-main, Sakura. Dan jika pada akhirnya aku cocok dan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Itachi-kun, ya siapa yang tahu. Tapi kalau di tengah-tengah kami ternyata tidak cocok, ya tinggal pisah. Praktis kan?"

"Ino! Kau gila! Hentikan segala pikiran konyolmu! Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu, tapi Uchiha, terlebih Itachi Uchiha adalah orang yang tidak bisa kau ajak main-main!" kata Sakura tegang.

"Ah, Sakura. Aku tidak main-main. Aku serius," ucap Ino dengan raut wajah yang memang tampak serius.

Sakura terdiam. Diamatinya sahabatnya itu dengan seksama. Ia sangat mengenal Ino. Ia tahu Ino sering mengentengkan segala sesuatu. Ino juga tidak pernah benar-benar mendalam dalam menyukai seseorang. Bahkan Sakura yakin kalau perasaan Ino kepada Sasuke pun hanya sekedar _crush_ dan bukan cinta yang sebenarnya. Karena itu, sulit baginya untuk percaya jika Ino serius untuk menikah dengan Itachi yang notabene masih sangat asing. Pastilah ada alasan lain hingga Ino bisa menerima begitu saja rencana pernikahan dengan Itachi itu.

"Sakura, ayolah. Percaya padaku. Aku sendiri mulanya juga takut ketika memikirkan kalau aku dijodohkan dengan Itachi. Aku bahkan sempat menolak dan marah. Tapi begitu aku bertemu dengannya tadi malam, pandanganku tentangnya berubah. Ia memang bukan sosok yang hangat dan ramah. Dia seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian. Pertama, dia berbicara begitu saja denganku, tapi selama makan malam, dia nyaris tak bicara kalau tak ditanya. Jadi, kurasa Itachi itu menarik sekali," tutur Ino.

Sakura mendesah panjang. Ia tak tahu harus senang atau khawatir mendengar penuturan Ino itu.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu, semoga kau bahagia, Ino," ucap Sakura datar.

"Terima kasih sobat," Ino tersenyum senang. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa. Entah mengapa firasatnya menjadi tidak enak.

Ino cukup terkejut ketika Itachi menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau dia sekarang sudah ada di depan kampusnya, sedang menunggunya.

Ino pun segera berlari-lari kecil keluar gerbang kampus dan dia mendapati Itachi tampak bersandar pada sebuah sedan hitam berkap terbuka. Pria itu masih dalam pakaian kantornya. Namun dasinya sudah tampak longgar dan ujung lengan kemejanya juga ditekuk sampai lengan. Itachi tampak begitu menawan. Tak heran jika beberapa gadis yang lewat sempat melirik-lirik genit dan cekikikan.

Mau tak mau Ino merasa melambung karena ia adalah wanita yang ditunggu oleh sang pangeran yang tampan. Ah, Itachi benar-benar menarik. Tak kalah menarik dengan Sasuke kok, pikirnya.

Itachi menyambut Ino dengan senyum manisnya, lalu membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Ino untuk naik. Ino membalas dengan senyum terbaiknya. Perlakuan Itachi benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu _cuek_. Ah, lagi-lagi ia membanding-bandingkan Itachi dengan Sasuke.

"Apa Itachi-san akan mengajakku ke satu tempat?" tanya Ino begitu mobil telah melaju tenang menyusuri jalan raya Konoha.

"Ya. Hari ini kita akan pergi ke Konoha Wedding," jawab Itachi datar sementara pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan.

Ino menoleh terkejut.

Begitu cepatkah? Bukannya baru tadi malam mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya? Lalu bagaimana bisa, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, sudah harus pergi ke Konoha Wedding? Ia tahu benar tempat itu. Sebuah butik besar spesialis gaun dan jas untuk pernikahan. Itu artinya, Itachi akan mengajaknya untuk memesan gaun pengantin.

"I-itu.. apa tidak terlalu cepat, Itachi-san?" Ino dengan sukses tergagap. Keterkejutan membuatnya tampak tolol.

Itachi menoleh pada 'calon istrinya' itu. Tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

Ucapnya, "Mungkin iya. Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Ino. Keberangkatanku ke Houston dipercepat. Dua minggu lagi aku sudah harus kembali ke sana. Dan kau, tentunya ikut serta."

Ino lagi-lagi terkejut. Dua minggu? Itu berarti dia akan menikah dengan Itachi dalam kurun waktu dua minggu ini? Yang benar saja! Benar, ia memang setuju menikah dengan Itachi. Tetapi, mengapa waktu pernikahan yang menurutnya sudah terlalu cepat karena hanya sebulan lagi itu malah dipercepat lagi dengan menjadi hanya dalam waktu dua minggu? Bagaimana dengan persiapannya? Kuliahnya? Urusan-urusan lainnya? Dia harus meninggalkan Konoha dan hidup sangat jauh di tempat yang sama sekali tak ia kenal dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Kepala Ino mendadak terasa berat memikirkan itu semua.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Ino?" tanya Itachi karena Ino diam saja dan tampak bengong.

Ino menoleh. Mencoba mengendalikan emosinya, keterkejutan dan kebingungannya.

"Dua minggu itu terlalu cepat, seperti buru-buru. Memangnya ada apa, Itachi-san? Apa ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan hingga pernikahan ini dimajukan menjadi makin kilat begini?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Perlahan mobil berhenti. Ternyata lampu merah. Kesempatan itu digunakan Itachi untuk menoleh pada Ino dan berkata, "Aku rasa tidak juga, Ino. Jaman sekarang, orang bisa merencanakan pernikahan hanya dalam hitungan jam. Jadi, dua minggu untuk perencanaan pernikahan kita ini, aku rasa cukup wajar."

"Tapi masalahnya kita sama sekali sekali belum saling kenal, Itachi-san," ucap Ino dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Kita bisa lebih saling mengenal setelah menikah," sahut Itachi kalem.

Ino hanya terpaku diam. Mendadak ia merasakan kejanggalan. Pernikahannya mendadak yang dipercepat dari waktu semula ini pasti karena ada alasan lain lagi selain alasan yang telah diketahuinya. Sayangnya Ino tak mengetahui alasan itu. Dan sialnya lagi, ia juga tak bisa menolak. Ia sudah cukup bertengkar dengan ayahnya sehabis makan malam itu. Di mana ia memarahi ayahnya karena ternyata ia akan menikahkan Ino dengan Itachi hanya dalam waktu sebulan. Ino menolak keras pada awalnya. Tetapi satu hal yang dikatakan ayahnya, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Satu hal yang membuatnya juga harus selalu menuruti apapun yang diinginkan keluarga Uchiha, terutama Itachi.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ayah benar-benar jahat! Bagaimana Ayah begitu saja membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan keluarga Uchiha untuk menikahkan aku dengan Itachi hanya dalam waktu sebulan ini!" kata Ino dengan nada penuh kemarahan._

"_Ino, tenang dulu sayang. Lagipula, Itachi tentunya tak mengecewakan bukan?" Inoichi berusaha santai menanggapi kemarahan putri tunggalnya itu. Ia sudah menduga Ino akan mengamuk._

"_Tenang-tenang! Ayah pikir aku ini apa? Boneka? Aku ini manusia, Ayah. Aku punya perasaan. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang aku cintai dan mencintaiku," teriak Ino kalap._

"_Ino, Ayah tahu. Tapi tenangkan dirimu. Semua ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Itachi akan mencintaimu dan kau pun akan bisa mencintainya. Percayalah," ujar Inoichi meyakinkan putrinya._

"_Bagaimana Ayah bisa begitu yakin?Ayah sendiri tidak kenal Itachi kan?" Ino tak habis pikir. Ia marah, sedih dan kecewa. Mata birunya yang jernih sampai berkaca-kaca._

_Inoichi menatap putrinya itu dengan sendu. Ia tampak merasa sangat bersalah._

"_Ini insting seorang laki-laki dan juga seorang Ayah, Ino. __Ayah yakin bahwa Itachi adalah pilihan yang tepat untukmu. Dia akan menjagamu dengan baik."_

"_Ah! Pasti ada hal lain. Aku yakin Ayah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ayah, ceritakan padaku. Aku sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui masalah apapun. Jadi, jika memang Ayah sayang aku, ceritakan padaku alasannya. __Kalau tidak, maka aku sendiri yang akan menemui keluarga Uchiha dan menolak pernikahan ini," ancam Ino panjang lebar._

_Inoichi mendesah. Putrinya ini memang cukup keras kepala. __ia tidak mungkin lagi menyembunyikan masalah ini dari Ino._

"_Baiklah, Ino. __Ini semua memang salah Ayah, karena tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tahu sayang, Ayah bangkrut."_

_Ino terbelalak. Seolah tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya, ia menatap Ayahnya itu dengan __ekspresi tak percaya._

"_Bangkrut bagaimana maksud Ayah?"_

"_Ya, Ino. Ayah bangkrut. Ayah salah dalam berinvestasi sehingga mengakibatkan seluruh kekayaan kita musnah. Ayah tak sanggup membayar hutang perusahaan kita. Semua aset kita akan disita oleh Bank akhir bulan ini. Termasuk seluruh saham kepemilikan Ayah, tabungan, perhiasan, mobil-mobil, villa, dan bahkan rumah ini juga," tutur Inoichi dengan suara berat._

_Ino tercekat. Kata-kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Ayah tak aral membuatnya terpaku kaku di tempatnya berdiri, seolah petir menyambarnya dan membuatnya menjadi patung. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir hanya dalam sekejap mata. Kekayaan keluarganya. Perusahaan. Tabungan, perhiasan. Mobil. Vila. Dan rumah. Semuanya akan disita oleh bank._

"_Maafkan Ayah, Ino," ucap Inoichi penuh rasa bersalah karena melihat reaksi Ino yang hanya diam terpaku._

"_Lalu apa hubungan keluarga Uchiha dengan semua ini? Mengapa Ayah bisa bersepakat dengan keluarga Uchiha untuk menikahkanku dengan Itachi?" tanya Ino, meski otaknya sudah bisa menerka jawabannya._

"_Sebagaimana kau tahu, Ayah dan Fugaku adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Dia tahu masalah yang menimpa Ayah. Karena itu dia menolong Ayah. Namun agar bantuan tersebut tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dan pandangan yang bukan-bukan dari publik, maka pernikahanmu dengan Itachi adalah caranya. Begitu kalian menikah, maka otomatis Itachi akan mempunyai hak untuk ikut campur dalam perusahaan keluarga kita. Dia akan bisa mengucurkan bantuan untuk mencegah perusahaan dari kebangkrutan, tanpa membuat pihak luar mempertanyakan bantuan itu."_

_Ino mengangguk lemas. Jadi jelas sudah, pernikahannya dengan Itachi, semata karena usaha untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan. Sebuah resolusi. Untuk menyelamatkan reputasi keluarga Yamanaka. Ino tidak menyangka bahwa keluarga Uchiha begitu kaya, dan begitu baiknya. Masalahnya kemudian, mengapa Itachi mau menikahinya? Yang notabene tak dikenalnya. Bagaimana kehidupannya nanti jika Itachi menikahinya hanya karena untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu?_

_Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh egois. Yang terpenting ialah jika nasib perusahaan dan keluarganya bisa diselamatkan. Jika menikah dengan Itachi merupakan satu-satunya jalan, maka ia harus rela. Demi ayahnya. Ia harus tegar dan kuat untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan. Lagipula, Itachi pastilah tidak terlalu buruk. Ditambah lagi, Ino juga tidak ingin menjadi miskin._

_Dan Ino yang terbiasa berpikir hal-hal yang baik-baik saja pun mencoba kembali ke tracknya untuk berpikir kemungkinan yang terbaik. Berpikir tentang pernikahan yang indah._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ino, kita sudah sampai," ucapan Itachi kontan membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Membuat gadis pirang itu tergagap. Dan ia sedikit merasa tak enak karena ketahuan melamun.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun, Ino," ucap Itachi lagi sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino.

Ino tersenyum _innocent_. Ia tak perlu menjelaskan pada Itachi mengapa ia melamun, karena pria itu pasti mengetahuinya.

Pasangan muda itu pun berjalan memasuki gedung butik yang megah dengan berjalan beriringan.

Ino tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapat kejutan lagi di Konoha Wedding. Karena ternyata Itachi telah memesan sebuah gaun yang sangat indah untuknya. Tetapi bayangan bangkrut perusahaan keluarga, tak urung membuat Ino menolak gaun yang ia tahu terlalu mewah dan terlalu mahal itu.

"Cobalah gaun itu, Ino. Maaf karena aku memesannya tanpa merundingkannya denganmu. Kuharap ukurannya pas banyak dan kau menyukainya," ucap Itachi di telinga Ino yang tampak terpana menatap gaun pengantin mewah yang tergantung di depan matanya.

Ino mau tak mau terkejut karena bisikan Itachi itu. Lagi-lagi pria itu begitu dekat dengannya. Ah, tentu saja. Mereka kan akan menjadi pasangan suami istri. Dalam waktu dua minggu, Ino harus siap menjadi seorang istri dengan segala tugas dan kewajiban-kewajibannya terhadap suami. Muka Ino mendadak terasa memanas. Ia menoleh ke Itachi yang untungnya sudah kembali ke posisi semula yang tidak lagi terlalu dekat dengannya berdiri.

"Itachi-san, aku sangat menyukainya. Gaun itu indah sekali, tapi aku tak bisa memakainya," ucap Ino dengan sebenarnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkah mendekat. Diraihnya tangan Ino.

"Aku membelikannya untukmu. Untuk pernikahan kita. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Oke?" kata Itachi lembut tapi tegas. Mata onyxnya menatap Ino dengan seksama.

"Tapi Itachi-s…" kata-kata Ino segera terpotong.

"Ssh," Itachi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ino, "anggaplah ini permohonanku, Ino. Dan jangan memanggilku Itachi-san lagi. Hnn?"

Ino terpana. Itachi tersenyum begitu arif. Di mata Ino, Itachi jadi tampak bak seorang malaikat. Tak ia percaya sama sekali bahwa seorang Itachi yang begitu rupawan dan baik hati pernah menjadi seorang tersangka kasus kejahatan.

Senyum pun mengembang di bibir Ino. Ia mengangguk.

Dan ia pun pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun tersebut dengan bantuan salah satu karyawan Konoha Wedding yang sejak tadi berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Ino pun keluar menghadap Itachi kembali. Gaun pengantin yang indah itu melekat sempurna di tubuhnya yang semampai. Itachi yang semula membaca majalah sambil menunggu Ino, segera berdiri dan tak bisa menyembunyikan keterpanaannya melihat sosok Ino yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ino bagai seorang bidadari di matanya.

"Bagaimana, Uchiha-san? Yamanaka-san sangat pas dengan gaun ini bukan? Benar-benar _perfect_. Cantik sekali," ucap karyawan butik yang tadi membantu Ino memakai gaun pengantin itu.

Ino merona oleh pujian itu. Yah, ia sadar tentu saja kalau dirinya memang cantik. Ia sudah kenyang akan pujian-pujian serupa sejak ia kecil. Hanya saja, ia juga penasaran akan reaksi Itachi. Namun saat melihat Itachi yang kini terpana menatapnya, Ino bisa yakin sekarang, bahwa ia cukup bisa mempesona seorang Itachi Uchiha. Ino jadi penasaran juga, bagaimana dengan reaksi Sasuke jika melihatnya.

"Hnn.. Ino memang sangat cantik," gumam Itachi pelan dengan senyum puas. Ino balas tersenyum.

Setelah dari Konoha Wedding, Itachi pun mengajak Ino untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran yang merupakan salah satu cabang usaha milik keluarga Uchiha. Makan malam cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya Ino dan Itachi sudah agak lebih akrab. Meskipun tetap saja masalah kebangkrutan itu tetap membuat Ino kadang sedikit _meleng_. Ino tak bisa berpura-pura tetap tampak biasa saja seolah ia masih setara dengan Itachi dan keluarga Uchiha, karena faktanya, nasibnya dan ayahnya serta perusahaan dan segala asetnya, bergantung pada Uchiha. Ino sadar betul sekarang, bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Bukan lagi seorang Yamanaka yang kaya raya.

Hari itu, tepat seminggu sebelum pernikahannya, Ino menyelesaikan urusan administrasi kuliahnya. Setelah semua urusan kuliah beres, maka ia bisa tinggal di rumah sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk peristiwa paling mendebarkan dalam hidupnya itu.

Tentu saja Ino merasa kehilangan teman-temannya yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Sakura yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Hinata, Tenten, dan Karin yang juga cukup dekat dengannya. Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji dan Sora juga. Tetapi hanya pada Sakura saja, Ino mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah. Teman-teman lainnya itu tidak ia beritahu karena ia memang tak ingin satu kampus tahu mengenai pernikahannya yang sangat mendadak.

Ketika Ino berpamitan pada teman-temannya itu, Ino terpaksa mengarang alasan bahwa ia akan melanjutkan sekolah di Houston, Amerika. Dan memang, kemungkinan untuk kuliah lagi di Houston masih terbuka bagi Ino, meski ia tak begitu memikirkannya.

Dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya, Ino berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang di lantai tiga bawah tanah tempat mobilnya terparkir. Hari itu memang ia tak dijemput oleh Itachi, sebagaimana beberapa hari sebelumnya dalam seminggu ini, karena Itachi ada urusan di kantor yang tak bisa ditinggalkan.

Ino sudah akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya ketika tidak dengan tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

Tanpa menoleh pun Ino sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang begitu dingin.

"Sasuke-kun?" dia tercekat karena dengan begitu saja, Sasuke telah berdiri di dekatnya dalam jarak yang hanya terpisah sekian sentimeter. Jantung Ino seolah mau melompat keluar.

"Apa itu benar, Ino?" tanya Sasuke dingin bagai es. Tatapan matanya tajam menusuk.

Ino menelan ludah. Hatinya berdesir tak karuan. Apa mau makhluk paling menawan di kampusnya itu? Berdiri begitu dekat dengan tatapan mata yang belum pernah didapati Ino sebelumnya ditujukan untuknya.

"Maksudmu apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino tanpa bisa menyembunyikan gugupnya.

"Pernikahan itu! Itu kan alasanmu berhenti kuliah. Jadi, apa benar bahwa kau akan menikah dengan Itachi Uchiha?"

Hati Ino mencelos. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu? Eh, tunggu. Tentu saja ia tahu, lha yang akan menikahinya itu kan Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke sendiri. Jadi pastilah Sasuke tahu semuanya. Termasuk alasan pernikahan itu sebenarnya. Tetapi mengapa dari cara bertanyanya, Sasuke menyebut Itachi seolah orang lain? Bagaimana mungkin seorang adik menyebut kakak kandungnya sendiri dengan nada begitu dingin?

"Jawab Ino!" ucap Sasuke semakin mengintimidasi.

Ino tercekat. Ia mencoba mundur, namun sialnya di belakangnya tepat adalah mobilnya. Alhasil ia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik mendapati sikap aneh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menemuinya itu. Jantungnya kian berdetak kencang. Dalam hati Ino hanya bisa memaki, mengapa Uchiha pandai sekali membuat orang jantungan.

"B-benar, Sasuke-kun. Aku memang akan menikah dengan kakakmu. Kenapa?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidung Ino. Membuat jantung Ino nyaris berhenti berdetak. _Apa sih sebenarnya mau Sasuke?_ Ino mengeluh dalam hati.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Ino tersentak mendapati pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan sinis. Ino makin tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Ino dengan suara serak. Posisinya yang kelewat dekat dengan Sasuke tak urung membuat suaranya seolah tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Aku ingin kau membatalkan rencana pernikahan itu, Ino!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada semakin dingin. Sampai-sampai nafasnya yang menghembus di wajah Ino pun terasa dingin.

Ino terbeliak. Tap percaya yang ia baru saja dengar. Merasa aneh, didorongnya tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun Sasuke terlalu kuat. Dorongan yang dilakukan Ino sia-sia belaka. Seolah Ino mendorong tembok, karena Sasuke tetap bergeming di tempatnya semula. Tetap begitu dekat dengan Ino. Malah sekarang kedua tangan Ino yang tadinya mendorong dada Sasuke dicekal dengan erat oleh pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino frustasi.

"Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Itachi!" Sasuke mengulang lagi kata-katanya, tetap dengan nada intimidasi yang sangat dingin.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus membatalkannya?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ditatapnya Ino dengan tajam dan lekat. Detik berikutnya ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga tak ada lagi jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Ino.

Ino yang tak pernah menduga hal itu akan dilakukan Sasuke, tak sempat menolak. Lagipula ia terlalu terkejut untuk merespon apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia bahkan baru menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian ketika dirasakannya bibirnya sedikit perih. Sasuke menciumnya dengan begitu emosional. Keras dan memaksa.

Ino mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga tubuh Sasuke yang condong pada tubuhnya. Tidak bisa. Ino harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menepis pemuda itu, sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh.

"PLAK!" suara tamparan itu terdengar begitu nyaring di area parkir kampus bawah tanah yang cukup sepi itu.

Ino bergetar. Ia tak menyangka ia baru saja menampar wajah pemuda yang selama ini ia puja-puja. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sendiri tampak terkejut sekali mendapati tamparan itu di pipinya. Ia menatap Ino dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang di otakmu, Sasuke! Tapi kau harus ingat, aku adalah calon kakak iparmu!" tukas Ino keras sementara matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tak perduli sudah tak menambahkan lagi embel-embel –kun di belakang nama Sasuke.

"Persetan dengan pernikahan itu! Aku tahu pernikahanmu dengannya hanya sebuah resolusi. Aku tahu benar kalau yang kau cintai itu adalah aku, Ino!" kata Sasuke dengan penuh arogansi, nada suaranya sedikit naik.

"Yah, memang benar! Tapi apa gunanya? Kau tak pernah perduli kan apa aku cinta atau hanya tergila-gila padamu?"

Tak ada sahutan. Sasuke terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, Ino," ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sukses membuat Ino terpana tak percaya. _Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang arogan itu meminta maaf padanya? _Ino makin tak mengerti.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya. Ia pun berbalik dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Namun ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, gerakannya terhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino," ucap Sasuke tegas. Membuat Ino tercekat dan berhenti bergerak.

Ino perlahan menoleh dan balas menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ yang dicintainya itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Aku terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui sejak awal, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu."

Ino mengernyit.

"Juga?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga mencintai Sakura. Karena itu aku tak pernah bisa menanggapi kalian selama ini. Karena aku tak bisa memilih di antara kalian berdua. Hingga akhirnya aku tahu, Sakura menyerah dan memilih Naruto, barulah aku merasa kehilangan. Karena itu pula sekarang aku ingin kau membatalkan rencana pernikahan ini, karena aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan, Ino.." tutur Sasuke panjang lebar.

Untuk pertama kalinya Ino mendengarkan seorang Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu dan terdengar begitu rapuh. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke tampak begitu manusiawi. Dan itu membuat hatinya bergetar. Tentu saja. Ia mencintai pemuda di hadapannya itu. Meski ia agak kecewa karena pengakuan Sasuke yang juga mencintai Sakura, sahabatnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ino dan Sasuke hanya saling diam.

Ino tahu hatinya condong pada Sasuke. Pengakuan itu yang telah diimpikannya keluar dari mulut pemuda tampan itu. Namun, mengapa ia tak merasa bahagia? Karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Mungkin itulah jawabannya. Ino tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Itachi yang akan dihelat beberapa hari lagi. Atau semuanya akan hancur, termasuk ayahnya. Ino tidak mungkin menerima pernyataan Sasuke, betapapun ia menginginkannya.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membatalkan pernikahan yang sebentar lagi akan digelar. Apalagi pernikahan ini adalah satu-satunya resolusi dari masalah yang sekarang menimpa keluargaku," tutur Ino dengan berat hati.

"Tetapi jika kau menikah denganku pun, aku akan bisa membantumu, Ino. Aku juga seorang Uchiha," tukas Sasuke yang sukses membuat Ino terbelalak.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Kau…" Ino tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya karena Sasuke dengan cepat memotong kata-katanya itu.

"Ya, aku ingin menikahimu. Kau bersedia kan?"

Ino terpaku. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ino mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedang tak bermimpi. Bahwa Sasuke baru saja melamarnya! Ino butuh sesuatu untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia sedang tak bermimpi sekarang.

Dan apa yang dibutuhkan Ino pun terwujudkan, ketika kemudian sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh jemarinya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Sasuke telah kembali berdiri cukup dekat di depannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan lekat. Begitu dekat.

Sekali lagi kejadian sebelumnya akan terulang kalau saja Ino tidak serta merta tersadar. Seolah ia melihat sekelebat bayangan Itachi di pelupuk matanya. Dan ia pun memalingkan muka, sehingga ciuman Sasuke hanya mendarat di pipinya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Selamat tinggal," ucap Ino dengan cepat sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke lalu segera masuk ke mobilnya. Dengan cepat di-starternya mobil mungilnya itu dan tak lama kemudian melesat meninggalkan parkiran tempat Sasuke berdiri termangu dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang memerah karena marah dan kecewa.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, Ino tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia begitu sedih karena harus menolak sesuatu yang telah lama diimpikannya. Seuatu yang begitu ia inginkan. Mengapa semuanya datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Mengapa Sasuke baru mengungkapkan cinta dan melamarnya di saat pernikahannya dengan Itachi telah ditentukan? Meskipun jika menikah dengan Sasuke bisa menjadi resolusi untuknya, tetap saja ia tidak mungkin begitu saja membatalkan rencana pernikahan dengan Itachi, yang notabene adalah kakak Sasuke sendiri. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya jika ia mencabut kata-katanya sendiri yang telah setuju dengan Itachi untuk kemudian bersama dengan Sasuke? Seperti kata Sakura, pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral dan sesuatu yang disepakati kedua belah pihak tak mungkin ia gagalkan begitu saja.

Itachi menerima amplop coklat yang diulurkan Kisame dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Namun, begitu ia membuka amplop itu dan melihat isinya, tak urung ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Kisame bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau temannya itu terkejut sekali melihat is amplop yang merupakan foto-foto hasil jepretannya sendiri itu. Foto-foto yang bisa menjadi bukti untuk memperkuat argumentasinya yang menentang pernikahan Itachi dengan putri keluarga Yamanaka.

Wajah Itachi semakin kaku. Ada aura kemarahan yang pekat membayang di wajah tampannya. Dimasukkannya foto-foto itu kembali ke dalam amplop lalu diserahkannya kepada Kisame yang menerimanya kembali dengan tampang heran.

"Itachi, kenapa kau kembalikan foto-foto ini padaku?" tanya Kisame tak habis pikir.

"Karena aku tak membutuhkannya," sahut Itachi dingin.

"Tetapi foto-foto ini adalah bukti, Itachi. Bukti bahwa gadis itu tak pantas menjadi istrimu," tukas Kisame berapi-api.

Itachi menatap Kisame dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan kelam. Kisame sampai bergetar. Hatinya mencelos. Tetapi karena gengsinya, ia harus berpura-pura tampil meyakinkan. Karena tujuannya mendatangi Itachi memang untuk meyakinkan Itachi bahwa rencana pernikahannya dengan putri keluarga Yamanaka tak selayaknya dilanjutkan. Ia ingin membuka mata Itachi bahwa gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya itu punya hubungan dengan Sasuke, yang tak lain adalah adik kandung Itachi sendiri.

"Kisame, aku lebih tahu siapa yang pantas kunikahi atau tidak. Jadi, kalau tidak ada perlu lagi, silahkan keluar dari sini!" ucap Itachi tetap datar dan dingin.

Kisame terbeliak. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Itachi. Bagaimana Itachi bisa berkata seperti itu, padahal foto-foto hasil jepretannya itu asli dan menunjukkan betapa nyatanya cela pada calon istri Itachi.

"Apa kau berpikir ini hasil rekayasaku saja hingga kau tak percaya?" tanya Kisame merasa disepelekan.

"Aku tahu itu asli. Tapi mengenai pernikahanku, itu urusan pribadiku, Kisame! Jadi, silahkan pergi sekarang!" sahut Itachi, tetap bertahan pada ekspresinya yang dingin dan datar.

Kisame ingin membantah lagi, tapi urung melihat ekspresi Itachi yang begitu dingin dan meruntuhkan mental. Akhirnya dia pun meninggalkan ruangan Itachi dengan hati luar biasa dongkol. Kalau saja dia tak ingat kedudukan Itachi, mungkin sudah dibantingnya pintu ruangan sulung Uchiha bekerja itu sekeras mungkin. Ia benar-benar marah karena Itachi tampaknya sama sekali tak menggubris foto-foto yang telah susah payah ia peroleh.

Sementara itu di kursinya, Itachi bersandar dan memejamkan matanya. Dicobanya untuk tidak mengingat bayangan-bayangan yang berkelebat di benaknya setelah melihat foto-foto yang tadi diperlihatklan oleh Kisame. Karena ia adalah Uchiha seorang Itachi. Seorang yang tidak akan mudah terpengaruh dengan hal-hal seperti perasaan dan hati.

Sudah lama, lama sekali rasanya bagi Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menurutkan perasaannya setelah tragedi itu. Tragedi yang membuatnya kehilangan saudara sekaligus sahabat yang disayanginya, Shisui Uchiha. Tragedi yang bersumber dari satu hal, wanita.

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Sungguh ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Ia adalah Itachi yang baru. Ia harus melupakannya. Tetapi anehnya gambaran-gambaran dari foto yang perlihatkan Kisame kembali mengusik hatinya. Mengapa ada rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman dalam hatinya melihat foto-foto itu. Mengapa?

Akhirnya hari yang sangat mendebarkan bagi Ino pun tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali, di kamarnya, dengan bantuan dari bibinya, Kurenai dan sahabatnya, Sakura serta pelayannya, Ayame, Ino telah selesai berdandan dan mengenakan gaun pengantin yang beberapa hari sebelumnya telah dicobanya di Konoha Wedding. Sebuah gaun pengantin yang mewah meskipun pesta pernikahannya sendiri digelar tertutup dan hanya mengundang keluarga dekat kedua belah pihak.

Seperti sebelumnya ketika mengepas gaun itu, Ino tampak sangat cantik dan anggun dalam balutan gaun yang indah itu. Kerudung putih yang bertengger di kepala pirangnya, kian melengkapi kecantikannya. Ino bak bidadari yang cantik jelita. Seperti putri-putri dalam dongeng.

"Wah, akhirnya. Selesai juga. Kau ternyata tidak jelek ya, Ino-pig," ucap Sakura menggoda sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin suasana tak begitu tegang, karena tentu saja ia tahu Ino sangat tegang akan pernikahannya itu.

Ino mendelik dan pura-pura marah.

"Haa, kau baru tahu kalau aku ini memang cantik ya, forehead?" balas Ino mengejek Sakura dengan nama panggilannya, tak lupa dengan disertai juluran lidah dan salah satu jari telunjuk di bawah kelopak matanya. Hal yang biasanya Ino lakukan kalau sedang mengolok-olok Sakura.

Sakura tergelak.

"Ahai, Ino-pig. Ino-pig. Kau ini sudah pakai gaun pengantin kok masih saja bertingkah konyol begitu sih!"

"Yee, biarin! Lagian mau bagaimanapun, aku ini kan tetap cantik, wee?" narsis Ino dengan riangnya.

"Waw! Cantikan aku lagi kali," sahut Sakura sambil berpose genit.

Ino cuma menjulurkan lidahnya. Ekspresinya kini sedikit lebih rileks.

Sementara Kurenai dan Ayame hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat dua gadis muda itu bertingkah konyol. Tetapi dalam hati masing-masing, mereka berterima kasih pada Sakura yang sudah mencairkan suasana yang sebenarnya sedikit tegang.

"Oke, sepertinya kita turun saja sekarang Ino. Ayahmu pasti sudah menunggu di bawah. Lagipula tempat pernikahanmu kan cukup jauh, jadi kita memang harus berangkat lebih pagi agar tak terlambat," ujar Kurenai sambil melihat arloji di tangannya.

"Oke, Bibi Kurenai. Aku mengerti," sahut Ino dengan senyum terkembang. Tampaknya ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Sakura menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dengan lembut.

"_Everything's gonna be okay, _Ino-pig," ucap Sakura sambil mengerjapkan sebelah matanya.

Ino tersenyum.

Dan mereka pun keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah pelan. Tentu saja, Ino harus berhati-hati saat menuruni tangga karena gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya cukup panjang hingga menyentuh lantai sementara ia juga mengenakan _high-heel_.

Degup jantungnya kian tak beraturan. Meskipun Sakura sudah di sampingnya memberikan _support_, ia masih belum sepenuhnya bisa menghilangkan debaran di hatinya.

Inoichi tampak terpana begitu melihat Ino menuruni tangga. Ada kebanggaan sekaligus rasa sedih di hatinya. Putrinya begitu jelita dan itu mengingatkannya kepada istrinya yang telah lama tiada. Air mata Inoichi nyaris tanpa sadar mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengucek mata dan mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. Apapun dan bagaimanapun, ia harus berbahagia di hari bersejarah ini.

Ino sendiri tak bisa menahan perasaannya saat melihat sang ayah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia ingat semua beban yang ditanggung ayahnya. Yang kini juga menjadi tanggungannya. Ino sedih karena ia ingat bahwa kebersamaannya dengan sang ayah hanya tinggal hitungan jam, karena besok ia sudah harus meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan Jepang dan segala yang dicintainya menuju negeri asing bersama suaminya, Itachi Uchiha. Yah, sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan seorang Uchiha. _Andai saja hari ini yang menikahiku adalah Sasuke Uchiha._

Ino terkesiap oleh bisikan hatinya sendiri. Ia menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan laki-laki lain di hari pernikahannya. Tetapi bagaimana nanti ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke? Karena pastilah Sasuke menghadiri pernikahan ini. Ino hanya bisa berharapa semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah semua dipastikan lengkap dan tak ada yang ketinggalan, rombongan pengantin perempuan itu pun meninggalkan kediamannya menuju kastil kuno di sebuah desa terpencil di pinggiran kota Konoha. Di sanalah prosesi pernikahan digelar secara tertutup. Katanya, di kastil itu jugalah kedua orang tua Itachi menikah. Oleh karena itu, Itachi juga memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Ino di sana.

Perjalanan menuju ke sana cukup lancar. Namun hampir semuanya terdiam dalam perjalanan yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga jam itu. Mungkin hanya Kurenai dan Ayame saja yang sesekali berbicara.

Ino dan Sakura di sampingnya hanya diam saja, begitu pula dengan Inoichi dan Kakashi, suami Kurenai, yang menyetir mobil.

Akhirnya rombongan kecil itupun tiba di desa di mana kastil berada. Tampak dua buah sedan hitam keluarga Uchiha terparkir di halaman kastil. Suasana tampak sepi. Tak nampak tanda-tanda bahwa di tempat itu akan digelar sebuah pernikahan dua keluarga kaya Konoha.

Dengan perlahan dan dibantu Sakura, Ino pun turun dari mobil. Sakura mau tak mau meras prihatin melihat Ino yang tampak begitu tegang. Sebelum menyerahkan Ino untuk digandeng Inoichi, ia kembali membisikkan kata-kata untuk menyemangati Ino.

Ino memeluk Sakura sesaat sebelum ia melangkah memasuki kastil, di mana mempelai pria sudah menunggu. Setiap langkah memacu detak jantung Ino lebih cepat, sementara pandangannya lurus jauh ke depan. Wajahnya sedikit tertutupi oleh kerudung putih yang dipakainya.

Suasana kastil begitu hening. Ino bisa merasakan semua mata yang hadir di kastil itu menatapnya lekat. Termasuk seorang pria yang kini berdiri di depan altar di depan pendeta. Itachi tampak tegap dalam balutan jas hitam panjangnya. Yang membuat Ino sempat terkesiap adalah karena ia melihat model rambut Itachi tak lagi panjang dan di kucnir kuda, melainkan dipotong pendek sebahu dengan bagian samping lurus mengapit kedua tulang pipinya yang proporsional. Ia semakin mirip dengan Sasuke dengan potongan baru itu. Ino tidak tahu mengapa Itachi berpenampilan menjadi begitu mirip dengan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, di sebelah kanan Fugaku dan Mikoto, tampak Sasuke dan Obito Uchiha. Ino tak berani melirik lebih jauh untuk meperhatikan Sasuke. Ia ingin fokus hanya pada Itachi saja. Harus.

Begitu Ino telah tiba di depan altar, pendeta pun memulai prosesi pernikahan itu.

"….. Aku akan menikahkan kalian berdua di hadapan altar suci ini. Maka, aku akan menanyakan kesediaan kalian. Kau, Itachi Uchiha, bersediakah kau menikahi Ino Yamanaka, berjanji di hadapan altar suci untuk menjadi suami yang baik, menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai suami sebagaimana yang telah dituliskan selama engkau hidup, serta mencintai istrimu dengan sepenuh jiwamu hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Itachi melihat Ino yang berdiri dengan kepala menunduk di sampingnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku bersedia," sahutnya tegas.

"Dan kau Ino Yamanaka, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Itachi Uchiha, berjanji di hadapan altar suci untuk menjadi istri yang baik, menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai istri sebagaimana yang telah dituliskan selama engkau hidup, serta mencintai suamimu dengan sepenuh jiwamu hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Ino terdiam sesaat. Hatinya berdebar keras. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Ia gemetar, namun kemudian ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Saya bersedia," sahutnya pelan tapi cukup didengar oleh pendeta.

Pendeta mengangguk. Lalu dia memandang kedua mempelai di hadapannya dan berkata,

"Di hadapan altar suci dan disaksikan kedua orang tua kalian, maka dengan ini aku nyatakan bahwa kalian telah sah menjadi suami istri. Itachi Uchiha, sekarang sah bagimu istrimu, Ino Yamanaka dan kau, Ino Yamanaka, sekarang sah bagimu suamimu, Itachi Uchiha. Semoga kalian menjadi keluarga yang berbahagia dan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tuhan memberkati kalian. Amin."

Itachi dan Ino pun saling membungkukkan badan. Kemudian keduanya saling bertukar cincin. Itachi memakaikan cincin platinum bertuliskan namanya di jari manis kiri Ino, sedangkan Ino pun memakaikan cincin yang sama tetapi bertuliskan namanya di jari manis kanan Itachi. Ia sedikit gemetar saat menggenggam jemari Itachi untuk memakaikan cincin itu. Untunglah, cincin itu bisa terpasang dengan baik di jari manis Itachi.

Detik berikutnya, momen yang tak kalah mendebarkan bagi Ino, adalah saat Itachi menyibakkan kerudungnya. Ino memejamkan matanya. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Itachi yang begitu tajam dan jernih.

Begitu cepat. Itulah yang dirasakan Ino. Seolah Itachi hanya sekedar menyapukan bibir di atas bibirnya. Padahal Ino membayangkan, sebagaimana yang biasa ia lihat di film-film, ciuman pernikahan itu akan begitu lembut dan lama. Tapi Ino tentu saja tak mengatakan apapun selain tersenyum saat ia kembali membuka matanya. Namun senyumannya langsung lenyap ketika sekilas ditangkapnya tatapan Itachi yang…. dingin dan sinis. Begitu berbeda dengan sorot mata Itachi yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Kali ini mata _onyx_ itu seolah memancarkan perasaan jijik. Ada apa? Sebuah tanda tanya besar segera memenuhi kepala Ino.

Setelah beberapa acara tambahan seperti acara foto bersama dan makan-makan di restoran terdekat, maka pesta kecil itupun usai. Meninggalkan Ino yang sangat bertanya-tanya akan perubahan pada diri Itachi. Pria tampan itu tampak sangat berbeda dengan Itachi yang dikenalnya sebelumnya. Tak ada senyum menawan itu. Juga tak ada bisikan lembut di telinganya. Bahkan saat foto-foto bersama pun Itachi tampak enggan sekali.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke Konoha, Ino hanya berdua dengan Itachi. Dan perasaan Ino semakin tak karuan karena Itachi hanya diam saja. Bahkan tersenyum pun tidak.

Ino mengira dia akan dibawa Itachi ke kediaman Uchiha, namun nyatanya Itachi membawanya ke sebuah hotel yang terletak tak jauh dari bandara. Sepertinya memang dipersiapkan begitu sehubungan dengan keberangkatan mereka esok hari ke Amerika. Tapi Ino malah sedikit bersyukur untuk itu, karena kalau ia dibawa ke Uchiha Mansion, pastilah ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Padahal untuk sementara ia ingin menghindari pemuda itu.

Itachi masih tak mengucapkan kata-kata apapun saat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino dan menurunkan tas-tas Ino dari bagasi. Begitu juga saat mereka berada dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju kamar yang telah dipesan Itachi.

Ino begitu ingin bersuara, bertanya ada apa dengan Itachi atau apalah, namun entah kenapa lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. Alhasil, ia pun hanya mampu diam membisu. Diikutinya langkah-langkah Itachi menyusuri koridor panjang menuju kamar dalam hening.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah sampai di kamar yang dituju. Begitu pintu terbuka, mereka pun disuguhi kamar hotel yang mewah, besrih dan harum segar bernuansa biru. Ino sedikit merasa nyaman ketika ia melangkah memasuki ruangan kamar itu. Tetapi ia juga berdebar-debar, bertanya-tanya akan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Satu hal pertama yang diinginkannya adalah mandi. Pasti akan terasa menyegarkan setelah satu hari yang begitu melelahkan.

"Itachi-kun, apakah kau mau memakai kamar mandi duluan?" tanya Ino ketika ia membantu melepas jas Itachi.

Itachi menggeleng.

"Kau boleh mandi dulu," ucapnya datar.

Ino mengangguk. Ia pun meninggalkan Itachi untuk mengambil pakaian gantinya sendiri lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian guyuran shower pun telah mengguyur seluruh tubuh Ino. Gadis itu merasa sedikit lebih segar dan nyaman ketika selesai mandi.

Tanpa sadar, karena mungkin sudah kebiasaan, Ino berdendang kecil ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun dendangannya itu segera terhenti ketika tubuh tegap Itachi sukses ditubruknya.

Jantung Ino seolah berhenti ketika tangan kekar Itachi melingkari pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan baju handuk lebih dekat ke tubuh atletis itu.

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya sementara salah satu tangannya bergerak naik merengkuh kepala Ino dengan lembut. Ino hanya bisa terpana ketika bibir Itachi perlahan menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut. Kehangatan dari nafasnya yang harum perlahan merayap masuk melalui rongga mulut Ino yang perlahan dibuka Itachi dengan ciumannya.

Untuk beberapa saat pengantin baru itu pun saling berciuman dengan intens. Namun ciuman itu terlepas ketika dengan cepat Itachi menarik kepalanya kembali tegap. Dipandanginya Ino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya "Ada apa?".

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menunduk lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ino. Diciumnya rambut dan telinga istrinya itu dengan lembut kemudian ia pun berbisik, "Bagaimana, Ino? Apa ciumanku lebih baik dari ciuman Sasuke?"

-masih bersambung-

_Ilustrasi Author:_

_Angin berhembus bebas memasuki jendela ruang kerja author. Jam dinding hampir menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Author menatap termangu layar monitornya setelah selesai mengetik beberapa lembar MS Word fanfic yang lagi-lagi gajebo…_

"_Huwaaaaaaaa, kok ceritanya jadi angsty gini sii. Padahal pengen bikin cerita yang 'bright' begitu… ," gumam author sambil mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu Wakawaka Africa-nya Shakira… (¿)_

_**Sebenarnya, sangat riskan bagi author bikin ff yang ngelibatin Itachi-sama sebagai main chara, karna jujur saja author suka banget ama nih chara, en takut kalo ff yang author buat bakan ngancurin imej seorang Itachi Uchiha yang begitu prestisius…**__** ~halaah~**_

_**So, gomenasai mina-san kalo Itachi maupun Sasuke atau chara-chara lainnya OOC banget… hohohoho….^^ :D**_

_Please read and review my beloved readers yach… :D_

_*nyodorin coklat kacang satu pithi*XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : All Chara are not my own.**

**RATE : T (maybe:P)**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJENESS, ABALNESS (Yeach, you've been WARNED) XD**

**A/N : **_Maaf baru kasih penjelasan di chapter 2 ini. Dalam cerita ini, susunan keluarga Uchiha ada perbedaan dengan versi canon-nya. Madara Uchiha adalah kakak dari Fugaku Uchiha (ayah Itachi dan Sasuke). Madara merupakan ayah dari Obito dan Shisui. Obito adalah kakak Shisui. Umur Obito sepantara dengan Kakashi (28 tahun), sementara Shisui sepantara dengan Itachi(25 tahun).^^_

**Author senang sekali karena teman-teman ada yang mau baca cerita panjang nan gaje yang nge-crack pairing gini. Bahkan ada yang berkenan nge-fave *GR* :D (maaf belum sempat reply review kalian) ^^**

**Really, I, my self felt very appreciated by your reviews. Critics and suggestions are the things that I look forward to. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san ~bungkuk-bungkuk~ **

**^_^ enjoy ^_^**

**UNPREDICTABLE**

**CHAPTER 3**

…..

_Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menunduk lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ino. Diciumnya rambut dan telinga istrinya itu dengan lembut kemudian ia pun berbisik, "Bagaimana, Ino? Apa ciumanku lebih baik dari ciuman Sasuke?"_

Ino tersentak. Matanya melebar. Menatap Itachi dengan horor.

Sementara itu Itachi tersenyum sinis menatap sang istri yang terpaku. Sorot matanya tampak sangat merendahkan gadis di hadapannya itu. Sorot mata yang begitu dingin dan menghinakan.

"Kenapa diam, Ino? Kau kaget aku mengetahuinya?" nada suara Itachi terdengar kian sinis.

"I-Itachi-kun, i-itu tidak begitu kejadiannya. A-ku bisa jelaskan," ucap Ino terbata-bata. Hatinya sendiri sudah merosot hingga ke dasar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Itachi akan tahu soal ciuman di tempat parkir itu. Mungkinkah Sasuke yang memberitahunya?

"Tidak perlu, Ino. Lagipula, tak ada efeknya bagiku. Kau mau dengan siapa, itu terserah!" Itachi lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Namun Ino segera menubruk punggung Itachi dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Itachi-kun, aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku. Ini salah paham. Aku bisa menjelaskannya," suara Ino mulai serak karena tangisnya yang mulai pecah.

Dengan pelan, Itachi melepaskan pelukan tangan Ino.

"Simpan air mata dan penjelasanmu karena aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya," ucap Itachi dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan menusuk hati.

Setelah berkata demikian, Itachi pun keluar dari kamar itu tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri dengan air mata berderai di wajahnya.

Perlahan Ino bersimpuh di lantai sementara air matanya terus saja mengalir. Hatinya seolah tersayat-sayat mendapat perlakuan Itachi barusan. Belum pernah Ino merasakan hatinya begitu sakit dan terhina seperti saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia lenyap dari permukaan bumi.

Setelah beberapa lama menangis dan merasa energinya hampir habis terkuras oleh 'kejutan' yang diberikan Itachi, Ino pun kembali bangkit berdiri. Dibasuhnya wajahnya. Namun di depan kaca kamar mandi itu, ia lagi-lagi menangis melihat penampilannya. Wajahnya sembab dan kedua matanya tampak bengkak merah karena terlalu lama menangis.

Sekali lagi hati Ino seperti teriris. Hari pernikahan yang indah ternyata malah menjadi hari yang sangat menyedihkan baginya.

Ino buru-buru menyeka air matanya ketika didengarnya bel pintu berdering. Dengan gontai ia membuka pintu hotel.

"Siap…." Kata-kata Ino segera terputus karena dengan cepat sebuah kain membekap mulutnya. Ino meronta namun tenaganya seolah musnah begitu saja seiiring menggelapnya pandangan matanya.

…...

Hari sudah hampir dini hari ketika Itachi kembali ke hotel. Langkahnya seperti biasa, tenang menyusuri koridor menuju kamar hotel tempatnya menginap. Ekspresinya tak berubah dari sejak ia meninggalkan hotel beberapa jam sebelumnya. Tetap datar dan dingin.

Pikirannya sendiri bisa dibilang sedikit kacau. Entah mengapa masalah Ino bisa begitu mengusik hatinya kendati ia telah menegaskan bahwa ia tidak perduli dengan apa yang mau dilakukan gadis itu.

Itachi tercekat ketika langkahnya sampai di depan kamarnya. Pintu kamar hotel terbuka dan lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah karena salah satu sandal yang ia ketahui milik Ino tergeletak begitu saja di tengah-tengah pintu masuk.

Dengan cepat Itachi berlari masuk dan tak menemukan apapun selain kekosongan yang lengang.

Hatinya mencelos, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Lututnya bergetar. Ia segera berlari kembali menuju pintu dan memungut sandal Ino.

Sesuatu telah terjadi.

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan lemas. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Meninggalkan Ino begitu saja dan kini istrinya itu lenyap entah kemana. Pikirannya pun segera mengarah akan penculikan. Mungkinkah Ino telah diculik?

Otak Itachi pun segera bereaksi. Dengan berlari cepat pria itu menuju ke ruang sekuriti hotel. Ia yakin pasti ada rekaman dari cctv yang terpasang di depan kamarnya.

Petugas sekuriti tampak sudah hampir tidur ketika Itachi masuk dengan napas tersengal. Ia belum sempat bertanya ketika Itachi langsung mengatakan tujuannya. Maka, dengan cepat dan sigap mereka pun mengecek rekaman cctv yang terpasang di depan kamar Itachi menginap.

Tetapi sepertinya penjahat yang menculik Ino memang bukan penjahat kelas teri karena dalam kurun waktu yang disebutkan Itachi, layar monitor pemantau yang menghubungkan dengan cctv depan kamarnya menginap tak tampak apapun selain tampilan gelombang tak itu memanipulasi cctv pada waktu mereka melakukan penculikan itu.

_Shit!_ Itachi mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ini aneh sekali. Cctv depan kamar anda tidak berfungsi normal pada kurun waktu yang Anda sebutkan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Tuan?" tanya petugas sekuriti heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Saya hanya ingin mencari teman sekamar saya yang meninggalkan kamar tanpa memberi tahu saya. Maaf telah mengganggu. Terima kasih," sahut Itachi datar. Ia tidak mungkin memberi tahu mereka bahwa kemungkinan besar telah terjadi penculikan atas diri Ino.

"Oh begitu," gumam petugas sekuriti itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya Itachi pun meninggalkan ruang sekuriti itu dengan pikiran kacau balau. Sempat ia mendengar salah satu petugas sekuriti itu bergumam,"Kasihan! Laki-laki segitu tampan kok bisa ditinggal begitu saja ya?"

Itachi hanya bisa menggeram marah.

Jika Ino memang telah diculik, maka Itachi benar-benar akan berada dalam masalah besar. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Namun melihat fakta dan bukti yang ada, semuanya memang mengarah pada kemungkinan itu. Dan entah kenapa pikirannya kini melayang ke pamannya sendiri, Madara Uchiha. Karena pamannya itu tak pernah memaafkannya atas kematian Shisui. Madara tetap menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh Shisui meski bukti-bukti yang diajukan dalam persidangan membuktikan dia tak bersalah, bahwa kematian Shisui karena kecelakaan. Perang dingin antara keluarganya dengan keluarga pamannya yang terus berlangsung hingga kini adalah bukti betapa Madara membencinya. Hanya Obito, anggota keluarga pamannya itu yang bersikap wajar padanya.

"_Lihat saja, Itachi! Suatu saat kau akan membayar ini semua dengan harga yang sangat mahal!" _Kata-kata Madara bertahun silam itu kembali mengiang di telinga Itachi.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan enggan Itachi mengangkatnya. Nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Keningnya berkerut.

"Halo?" ucapnya datar.

"Halo, Uchiha Itachi. Bingung karena istrimu meninggalkanmu di malam pertama eh?" sebuah suara serak nan sinis segera menyapa gendang telinga Itachi.

Itachi tersentak. Urat sarafnya menegang.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Waw… Hhaha.. Benar ternyata kata orang ya? Itachi Uchiha, dingin dan sangat tenang. Tapi aku mau tahu apa kau akan tetap sedingin dan setenang itu jika menemukan mayat istrimu di bagasi mobilmu pagi ini. Heheheheh…?" kekeh penelpon tak dikenal itu dengan puasnya.

Itachi terkesiap.

"Kau? Katakan apa maumu sebenarnya!" ucap Itachi, berusaha untuk tetap mengendalikan emosinya. Ia tidak boleh terjebak oleh ancaman penelpon tak dikenal itu.

"Ah, tenang dulu Itachi-kun. Heheheheh.. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Kita perlu sedikit rileks, oke? Heheheheh…" Penelpon tak dikenal itu terkekeh lagi. Membuat Itachi mengepal geram.

"…"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku juga tak suka kok bicara lama-lama dengan manusia es sepertimu Itachi—kun. Heheheheh. Aku ini terpaksa menelponmu untuk memberi tahu bahwa jika kau ingin istrimu selamat dan utuh, kau datang saja ke.. ke mana yah? Aduh lupa aku… eh ya.. ini, kau harus datang ke Old Base, SEKARANG JUGA! Oke? See you soon, Itachi-kun, heheheheheheh…" Dan telpon pun ditutup.

Itachi memasukkan kembali telponnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ekspresinya menjadi sangat kaku dan dingin.

Setelah menyambar mantelnya, ia pun bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi telah berada di depan sebuah gedung tua yang tak terawat yang terletak tak jauh dari stasiun Konoha. Itulah tempat bernama Old Base. Sebuah bangunan tua tak berpenghuni.

Di pagi buta seperti itu, gedung itu tampak kian menyeramkan. Padang ilalang yang tumbuh mengelilinginya menambah kesan angker tempat yang jarang diambah manusia itu. Desas-desus menyebutkan bahwa tempat itu menjadi sarang hantu.

Dengan langkah tenang Itachi berjalan masuk. Ia memasang sikap waspada selagi ia berjalan sementara mata _onyx_nya beredar mengamati sekelilingnya yang gelap remang-remang.

"Pyar!" tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala terang benderang menerangi seluruh penjuru ruangan gedung yang remang dan lembab itu. Itachi sampai sedikit silau karenanya.

Setelah matanya bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang itu, ia dibuat terbeliak melihat sosok yang duduk terkulai di atas kursi di depannya.

"Ino!" seru Itachi tanpa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Tak ada respon sedikitpun dari gadis itu. Ino tetap terkulai di kursinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya terikat di kursi, begitupun kakinya.

Itachi bergegas menghampiri Ino yang tak sadarkan diri itu, namun sebuah suara berat menahannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Itachi!"

Dengan refleks Itachi berbalik menghadap ke asal suara. Beberapa meter di depannya tampak berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut oranye dengan piercing yang memenuhi wajah dan telinganya. Itachi terkesiap. Ia mengenal sosok di depannya itu.

"Pein?" sebut Itachi, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kaget dalam suaranya.

Pria yang disebut Pein itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm, ternyata kau masih mengingatku dengan baik ya?"

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" suara Itachi telah kembali datar dan dingin.

"Hei? Mengapa kau begitu serius? Kita ini kan sudah lama tak ketemu. Berbasa-basi dulu tak ada salahnya kan?"

"…" Itachi menatap mata Pein tanpa kedip. Ia sekali-kali tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan pria di depannya itu.

"Hah! Kau tidak berubah Itachi! Tetap kaku dan tak punya sedikitpun rasa humor. Oke, aku akan serius kalau begitu!" ujar Pein sambil mengibaskan salah satu tangannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menculiknya?" tanya Itachi.

"Simpel. Karena dia istrimu!" sahut Pein dengan senyum simpul. Kini ia telah berjalan mendekati kursi di mana Ino duduk tersandra tak sadarkan diri.

"Lalu?"

"Ya… kupikir akan menyenangkanku jika aku sedikit bermain-main dengan istrimu yang cantik itu, Itachi. Bagaimana, kau tak keberatan kan?" Ucap Pein sambil mengelus kepala pirang Ino yang tertunduk.

"Aku tahu urusanmu adalah denganku, Pein! Jadi, jangan libatkan orang lain dalam hal ini!" tukas Itachi.

"Aku tak melibatkan orang lain, Itachi! Dia istrimu kan? Atau dia ini salah satu wanita penghibur yang menjadi pemuas nafsumu saja? Hmm, aku salah orang kalau begitu."

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu, Pein!" tukas Itachi, terdengar bosan menanggapi pembicaraan yang berputar-putar itu.

"Sama! Karena itu aku 'terpaksa' menggunakan perempuan cantik ini untuk menarikmu kemari, Itachi," Pein menyeringai. Kemudian ia menepukkan tangan sekali, dan datanglah dua orang lain lagi ke ruangan itu. Salah seorang dari mereka menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Pein.

"Sekarang, langsung saja. Kau tanda tangani beberapa surat ini, jika kau ingin istrimu tetap utuh dan kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat, Itachi!" Pein menyodorkan map yang tadi diterimanya kepada Itachi.

Itachi menerima map itu. Tanpa melihat lebih dulu isinya, disobeknya map itu dengan sekali sentakan lalu dihamburkannya ke depan muka Pein.

Pein terbelalak. Terkejut marah, namun kemudian senyumnya malah mengembang.

"Apa perempuan ini sama sekali tak berarti bagimu, Itachi?"

"Kalau kau berpikir bisa mengancamku dengan menyandranya, maka kau salah besar, Pein," ucap Itachi tetap dengan nada datar.

"Ohya? Aku tak begitu yakin kalau perempuan ini sama sekali tak punya arti bagimu," kata Pein sambil merogoh saku celananya, menarik keluar sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau lipat.

Pein mendekati Ino yang masih terkulai tak sadarkan diri di kursi. Dengan kasar diangkatnya dagu gadis malang itu. Lalu dengan santainya, Pein memainkan ujung pisau yang berkilat-kilat itu di leher Ino. Menorehkan coretan memanjang yang perlahan mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Tetapi Ino masih tak bereaksi. Sepertinya ia dibius total sehingga tak hanya tak sadarkan diri tetapi juga mati rasa.

Itachi terpana. Tangannya mengepal geram. Ada bagian dalam hatinya sangat tidak tega melihat Pein menyakiti Ino sedemikian rupa. Tetapi nyatanya, Itachi tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kau tahu Itachi, istrimu ini mengingatkanku pada Konan. Meskipun tentu saja Konan jauh lebih cantik lagi. Tetapi anehnya, Konan yang jauh lebih cantik itu malah kau tolak! Kau menolak dia yang begitu mencintaimu. Kau membuatnya frustasi hingga dia mengakhiri hidupnya! Dan kini, kau malah memilih perempuan ini untuk kau nikahi! Kau pikir Konan akan rela jika dia tahu kau lebih memilih perempuan ini daripada dia ha? Kau pikir, aku juga bisa menerima begitu saja kau berbahagia dengan perempuan lain setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku itu?" ujar Pein sambil kembali menggoreskan ujung pisaunya di dagu Ino. Darah segar kembali keluar dari kulit putih Ino yang terkoyak itu.

"Hentikan Pein! Kalau niatmu ingin membalas dendam Konan, jangan libatkan Ino! Dia tak tahu apapun!" akhirnya Itachi berseru. Tak tahan lagi melihat penyiksaan atas diri Ino.

Pein menarik ujung pisaunya dari kulit dagu Ino yang baru saja digoresnya. Seringainya melebar, tampak puas.

"Jadi, kau sudah sadar kalau kau lah yang menyebabkan kematian Konan heh?"

"…" Itachi tak menyahut. Hatinya bergetar, meski di luar ia tampak tenang. Kenangan akan Konan selalu sangat menyesakkannya. Dengan jelas, satu demi satu kepingan-kepigan memori mengerikan itu kembali terpampang di benaknya.

Konan. Adalah salah satu teman seangkatan Itachi di SMA. Wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya, yang kemudian ia tolak, karena dia memang tak merasakan apapun pada wanita itu. Alasan lainnya, juga karena ia tahu kalau Konan adalah wanita yang dicintai sepupunya, Shisui Uchiha. Namun ternyata penolakan yang dilakukannya terhadap Konan berbuah malapetaka. Karena tak lama setelah itu, Konan ditemukan mati gantung diri. Yang kemudian disusul oleh insiden perkelahian antara ia dan Shisui yang kalap karena tahu Konan bunuh diri karena ditolak olehnya. Perkelahian yang sebenarnya tak bisa disebut perkelahian, karena Itachi tak sedikitpun merespon pukulan-pukulan yang dihunjamkan Shisui padanya. Ia hanya menghindar dan menghindar. Hingga akhirnya karena kemarahan yang sangat memuncak, Shisui menarik pisau dan menusukkan pisau itu ke perut Itachi. Seolah ditunggangi iblis, Shisui hendak menusuk Itachi yang sudah terluka untuk kedua kalinya, namun Itachi menahan tangan Shisui yang hendak menikamnya lagi. Itachi tak pernah sedikitpun ingin membalas melukai Shisui meskipun Shisui telah melukainya cukup parah. Karena ia tahu benar, Shisui sedang kalap dan salah paham. Tetapi maksudnya menangkis serangan Shisui malah berakibat lain. Pisau yang hendak dihunjamkan Shisui ke arah jantungnya, malah meleset dan berbalik menghunjam ulu hati Shisui sendiri dengan sangat telak. Mengakhiri detak jantung Shisui untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan Itachi dengan luka di perut dan sekujur tubuhnya dalam _shock_ yang luar biasa seklaigus membuatnya menjadi tersangka meski akhirnya ia dinyatakan tidak bersalah, karena memang demikianlah faktanya.

"Dan kau juga membunuh putra kesayanganku," ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba hadir. Menyentakkan Itachi dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Madara-_jiisan_?" sebut Itachi, terkejut.

'Kalau Pein menuntutmu atas kematian adiknya, maka aku menuntutmu atas kematian Shisui, Itachi! Kau tak mungkin lupa bukan?" Madara berkata dengan sarkasmenya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?" tanya Itachi, merasa jengah.

"Kami ingin kau mengaku pada polisi bahwa kau telah membunuh Shisui dengan sengaja! Bahwa bukti dan saksi yang tampil di pengadilan saat itu adalah rekayasamu! Kalau tidak…." Pein kembali meletakkan pisaunya di leher Ino.

Itachi tercenung. Ia dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan yang sangat berat. Mengakui sesuatu yang bukan merupakan kesalahannya. Tetapi jika ia tak melakukannya, maka nyawa Ino yang tak bersalah adalah taruhannya. Tetapi jika ia bersedia memenuhi permintaan Madara dan Pein, maka hancurlah reputasinya dan keluarganya. Dan juga pernikahannya dengan Ino yang baru saja dilangsungkan akan terceraikan.

"Kau tidak ingin satu nyawa lagi melayang karenamu kan, Itachi?" Madara mulai mengintimidasi.

"….." Tak ada reaksi.

"Atau kau memang benar-benar menginginkan putri Yamanaka itu menjadi mayat di depan matamu?" tambah Madara lagi dengan penuh tekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"…." Itachi masih belum bereaksi.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Pein, ternyata kita sedikit salah perhitungan. Daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik sudahi saja nyawa anak Yamanaka itu!" tukas Madara, melemparkan selaras pistol ke arah Pein yang menerimanya dengan sigap.

Pein lalu memutar pisau lipat di tangannya dan memasukkannya di saku celananya. Lalu dengan fokus kini ia mengacungkan moncong pistol tepat ke dahi Ino. Jarinya siap menarik pelatuk pistol.

"Tunggu!" Itachi akhirnya kembali bersuara. Seringai puas menghias wajah Pein dan Madara. Taktik mereka sepertinya berhasil.

"Jadi, kau berubah pikiran?"

"Aku bersedia memenuhi permintaan kalian, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memastikan kalian mengembalikan Ino ke hotel dengan utuh tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Termasuk, obati luka yang telah kau torehkan di kulitnya!" tegas Itachi dengan nada suara tetap datar meski hatinya bergetar oleh keputusan besar yang dibuatnya.

"Tak masalah, tapi kau juga harus melakukan satu hal lagi kalau begitu," ucap Pein membuat Itachi mengeryit heran.

"Apa?"

"Tanda tangani surat pernyataan bahwa kau mengalihkan seluruh kekuasaan atas semua asetmu di Houston kepadaku," jawab Pein sambil menyerahkan satu map yang sama persis dengan map yang sebelumnya telah dirobek Itachi.

Itachi menerimanya tanpa berkata apapun. Jika dia sudah bersedia menyerahkan diri ke polisi untuk mengakui kejahatan yang tak diperbuatnya, yang ia tahu benar akan mengakibatkan kehancurannya, maka untuk apa lagi ia berkelit untuk menghindari menandatangi surat pernyataan peneyerahan hartanya. Maka diatanda tanganinya lembar-lembar surat itu tanpa berkata apapun.

Madara dan Pein tersenyum puas. Rencana mereka berhasil. Riwayat Itachi Uchiha tamat sudah.

...

Ino tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hanya saja ketika ia terbangun, ia sudah berada di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman di hotel tempat ia dan Itachi menginap.

Itachi. Nama itu segera menyentakkan Ino pada kesadaran sepenuhnya. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya. Sunyi. Itachi tak ada di sampingnya. Dan ingatannya melayang pada kejadian hari sebelumnya. Saat pertama kali Itachi menciumnya dengan lama sebelum kemudian mengejutkannya dengan pertanyaannya yang dingin dan sinis. Ino masih ingat benar.

"_Bagaimana Ino? Apa ciumanku lebih baik dari ciuman Sasuke?"_

Mata Ino kembali berkaca-kaca. Tangisnya kembali membuncah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu sakit hati oleh pertanyaan sinis Itachi itu. Ditambah lagi, kini ia masih sendirian di kamarnya, tanpa Itachi.

Setelah beberapa saat menangis, Ino turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dibukanya tirai yang menutupi jendela besar di samping tempat tidur. Dan ia terbeliak karena ternyata hari sudah sangat siang. Ia segera melirik jam beker di atas _tablenight_ di samping tempang tidur. Matanya terbelalak. Jam 2 siang! Gawat! Bukankah seharusnya ia dan Itachi sudah berada di bandara untuk berangkat ke Houston. Mungkinkah Itachi begitu marahnya hingga meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Dengan panik Ino berlari menuju lemari dan membukanya. Jas Itachi masih tergantung di tempat semula ia meletakkannya. Begitu juga dengan tas berisi laptop, kopor dan tas-tas lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" gumam Ino, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino benar-benar bingung. Jika kepergian mereka ke Houston ditunda, seharusnya Itachi memberitahunya kan? Apa sebegitu marahnya pria itu hingga meninggalkannya begitu saja? Tetapi jika Itachi memang berangkat ke Houston, seharusnya dia membawa barang-barangnya kan? Ino mau tak mau jadi marah pada orang yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

Tetapi ketika Ino melirik ke jari manisnya dimana cincin pernikahannya dengan Itachi melingkar dengan sempurna, Ino tak bisa terus marah. Justru sebaliknya, dia menjadi khawatir. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi hingga sampai siang ia belum kembali lagi ke hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berdering nyaring. Ino pun segera mengangkatnya. Dia berharap itu Itachi. Tetapi Ino kecewa karena yang menelponnya bukan Itachi, melainkan Kurenai, bibinya.

"Ino! Apa benar ini kau, sayang?" suara Kurenai terdengar sangat khawatir.

Ino mengernyit heran, kenapa bibinya terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Iya, Bibi Kurenai. Ini, aku, Ino. Ada apa?"

"Oh, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku menelponmu sejak tadi tapi tak ada respon. Aku benar-benar khawatir," ucap Kurenai.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Maaf jika tadi tak menjawab, aku ketiduran dan baru bangun," kata Ino sambil sedikit nyengir.

"Sekarang kau ada di mana, Ino?"

"Aku di Greens Hotel, dekat bandara. Memangnya ada apa, Bi?"

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku di situ, Ino. Tak sampai lima belas menit, aku sudah akan sampai di situ. Oke?" Dan sambungan telpon ditutup sebelum Ino sempat merespon.

Ino benar-benar heran akan sikap bibinya itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Tepat lima belas menit kemudian, bel pintu berdering. Ino berjalan menuju pintu.

_De javu._

Ino berhenti sesaat ketika langkahnya sampai di ambang pintu. Dia sepertinya sudah tak asing dengan _scene_ ini sebelumnya. Yah, benar. Kemarin malam, ketika Itachi meninggalkannya, tak berapa lama kemudian bel pintu itu juga berdering. Dan berikutnya seperti ada sesuatu yang membungkamnya. Dimana setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Sedikit gemetar karena bayangan kejadian itu, yang sebenarnya ia tak yakin itu mimpi atau benar, Ino membuka pintu. Dan kali ini dia dibuat terkejut juga oleh sesuatu err lebih tepatnya seseorang yang menubruknya dan memeluknya erat. Bibi Kurenai.

"Err, Bibi Kurenai? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ino bertanya heran karena datang-datang Bibinya itu langsung memeluknya begitu erat hingga ia kesulitan bernapas.

Kurenai melepaskan pelukannya. Dirangkumnya wajah Ino, diamatinya dengan baik.

"Ini kenapa Ino?" Kurenai meraba plester yang melekat di bawah dagu dan leher Ino.

"Aw! Sakit! Kenapa aku bisa pakai plester ini?" Ino malah balik tanya. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya ia sampai mendapat luka-luka hingga sampai ada tiga plester di leher dan dagunya itu.

Kurenai memegang kedua pundak Ino dengan seksama.

"Jadi kau juga tak tahu bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka-luka ini?" tanya Kurenai dengan heran.

Ino menggeleng.

"Hhhh! Ini pasti ulah bajingan itu!" maki Kurenai penuh kemarahan.

Ino mengernyit.

"Siapa yang Bibi maksud bajingan?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi! Dia pasti telah menyakitimu entah dengan bagaimana sampai-sampai kau tak sadar dilukai begitu. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Dasar psikopat!" cerocos Kurenai membuat Ino makin terheran-heran.

"Itachi? Aku rasa bukan dia, Bibi. Tidak mungkin. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tak melihatnya dari kemarin sore!" UPS! Ino keceplosan.

Ganti Kurenai yang dibuat heran sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu Ino? Kalian kan datang ke hotel ini berdua?"

Dalam hati Ino memaki karena dirinya sampai keceplosan soal Itachi. Kini ia terpaksa menjelaskan pada bibinya itu. Huh.

"Ada sedikit masalah, Bibi. Kami bertengkar, dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja dan tak kembali hingga sekarang."

"Jadi kalau begitu kalian, kalian belum 'melakukannya'?" tanya Kurenai dengan nada sedikit aneh.

Ino yang kian heran pada tingkah bibinya itu, hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Oh, syukurlah Ino. Syukur!" Kurenai kembali memeluk keponakannya yang terbengong mendapati tingkahnya.

"Bibi, sebenarnya ada apa? Dan kenapa Bibi bertingkah aneh begini sih?"

"Ino, kau harus tahu satu hal. Itachi ditahan di kantor polisi atas pengakuannya mengenai kasus yang sudah lama ditutup yaitu perihal kematian Shisui Uchiha. Itachi mengaku bahwa dia memang membunuh Shisui," ujar Kurenai yang sukses membuat Ino terpaku. Terkejut luar biasa.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" Kurenai khawatir karena Ino hanya bengong saja.

"I-itu tidak m-mungkin," gumam Ino lemah. Kakinya melemas. Ia nyaris ambruk andai saja Kurenai tak segera merengkuhnya.

"Ino sayang, jangan bersedih. Jika Itachi memang seorang kriminal, maka kini kau punya alasan untuk lepas darinya. Makanya tadi Bibi bilang syukur kau belum melakukan apapun dengannya. Kini Ayahmu pasti menyesal memaksamu menikah dengan penjahat itu," ujar Kurenai panjang lebar.

Perlahan Ino melepaskan pelukan wanita yang usianya hanya tujuh tahun di atasnya itu.

"Ayah memang memaksaku, Bibi. Tetapi itu dilakukannya karena usahanya bangkrut. Dan satu-satunya resolusi adalah menikahkanku dengan Itachi, agar Itachi bisa menolong perusahaan kami. Tapi kalau yang Bibi bilang itu benar, bahwa Itachi sekarang ditahan, maka bagaimana dengan nasibku? Bagaimana dengan nasib Ayah?"

"Err… Ino, jangan marah ya. Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal, bahwa sebenarnya… soal usaha ayahmu yang bangkrut itu hanya skenario palsu agar kau mau dijodohkan," kata Kurenai takut-takut.

"APA?" teriak Ino, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ya, begitulah Ino. Yah, ayahmu memang salah. Kini dia juga pasti merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Itachi ternyata seorang pelaku kriminal. Kuharap kau memaafkan Ayahmu untuk itu," tutur Kurenai sambil menepuk bahu Ino dengan lembut.

Ino tercenung. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Segalanya terjadi bertubi-tubi. Ia kewalahan mencernanya.

Pernikahannya. Ungkapan Sasuke. Itachi yang meninggalkannya. Berita tentang pengakuan Itachi. Itachi yang kemudian ditahan. Dan skenario palsu dari ayahnya. Kepalanya menjadi sangat pusing. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Semuanya seperti serangkaian mimpi yang mengerikan.

"Brugh!" tubuh Ino nyaris ambruk ke lantai kalau saja Kurenai tidak dengan cepat memeluknya.

Saat kembali membuka matanya, hal yang pertama tertangkap oleh mata Ino adalah warna merah cerah mata bibinya itu. Kurenai tersenyum lega melihatnya telah siuman.

Perlahan, dengan dibantu Kurenai, Ino pun bangun untuk duduk.

"Apakah semua yang Bibi ceritakan itu benar?" tanya Ino lemah.

Kurenai menatap prihatin keponakannya yang cantik itu.

"Ino, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Istirahatlah. Kau sangat kelelahan. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus makan dulu. Oke?" Kurenai lalu mengambil semangkuk bubur yang tersaji di atas meja. Ino tidak tahu dari mana bubur itu, mungkin bibinya itu memesannya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Bibi," ucap Ino ketika Kurenai hendak menyuapkan bubur itu.

"Tapi kau perlu makan, Ino. Aku tahu hari ini sangat berat bagimu. Tetapi lebih baik kan mengetahuinya sejak awal daripada mengetahuinya di belakang hari ketika kalian berdua sudah benar-benar berumah tangga," ucap Kurenai meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bibi. Sama saja. Semua ini datang terlalu cepat. Bertubi-tubi. Sama sekali tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengelak. Dan aku sekarang sudah tak sama lagi," ucap Ino dengan air mata berlinang.

Kurenai meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu kembali ke mejanya. Lalu dipeluknya Ino untuk menenangkan hati gadis itu.

"Sssshh, jangan menangis terus, sayang. Kau adalah gadis yang sangat kuat. Bibi tahu itu. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, begitupun dengan kehidupanmu. Sekarang kau perlu rileks, makan, dan istirahat. Oke?" tutur Kurenai dengan penuh kelembutan.

Ino mengangguk lemah. Dipaksakannya untuk tersenyum dan menerima suapan bubur dari bibinya itu. Kurenai benar, dia adalah seorang gadis yang kuat. Ia harus menunjukkan itu kepada semua orang, termasuk kepada Itachi.

Itachi. Mengapa hati Ino merasa begitu merana mengingatnya?

...

==== masih bersambung ====

**Author punya omongs: ^^**

**Author selalu kasih tanda bintang/garis/titik-titik atau spasi lebih banyak untuk menandai setiap pergantian scene. Tapi kok sering ada teman yang bilang ga ada penanda yang menandai pergantian scene yach? Hmm… kekenya author kurang mengecek, dan langsung mublish stori right from the original document without edit it deh… hehehe. Oke, next, autor mau check dulu tampilannya di web..^^(eh, ternyata pembatas adegan per scene itu ga muncul setelah author ngeliatnya di preview document) hehehe,... *ketahuan deh author males ga mau mempreview/edit sebelum dipublish* :D  
**

**Then, PROBLEM! **_**Bikin multichap, adalah datangnya ide-ide yang berjibun selama progressing story-nya. Ini yang jadi ngacauin outline (kerangka cerita) semula begitu…. == ~sigh~…. Huhhuhuhu… please give me any suggestion, my dear friends^_^**_

_Well, aku ga tau kenapa aku kok bikin cerita yang cenderung angsty gini. Buat Ino-fans, sorry dah ngesiksa dia sedemikian rupa. Buat Itachi-fans, kalian pasti gak setuju aku jadiin dia antagonis. Hehe, sebagai orang yang berbagi tanggal ultah dengan Itachi-kun, author juga ga rela kok…. _

_Next, aku rasa ceritaku selalu cepet alurnya (ato malah kecepeten?) karena yah, aku nggak ingin ceritaku terlalu panjang. __Bikin multichap lumayan nguras pikiran,seolah punya utang yang harus segera dibayar begitu… hehe..^^_

_Okay, my dear friends… please read and review please^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : All Chara are not my own.**

**RATE : T (maybe:P)**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJENESS, ABALNESS (Yeach, you've been WARNED) XD**

**A/N : **_Maaf baru kasih penjelasan di chapter 2 ini. Dalam cerita ini, susunan keluarga Uchiha ada perbedaan dengan versi canon-nya. Madara Uchiha adalah kakak dari Fugaku Uchiha (ayah Itachi dan Sasuke). Madara merupakan ayah dari Obito dan Shisui. Obito adalah kakak Shisui. Umur Obito sepantara dengan Kakashi (28 tahun), sementara Shisui sepantara dengan Itachi(25 tahun).^^_

**= total words for main story : 2813 =**

**Author senang sekali karena teman-teman ada yang mau baca cerita panjang nan gaje ini. Bahkan ada yang berkenan nge-fave *GR* :D**

**Really, I, my self felt very appreciated by your reviews. Critics and suggestions are the things that I look forward to. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san ~bungkuk-bungkuk~ **

**^_^ enjoy ^_^**

**UNPREDICTABLE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Penahanan Itachi ternyata hanya berlangsung sehari saja. Pengakuannya ternyata hanyalah sandiwara untuk mengelabui Madara dan Pein. Setelah mememastikan bahwa Ino sudah selamat, Itachi memberikan bukti otentik pada Kakashi yang merupakan Inspektur Polisi yang menangani kasusnya.

Bukti itu berupa hasil rekaman yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi ketika ia menemui permintaan penyandra Ino di Old Base. Dengan jeniusnya Itachi ternyata mengenakan arloji khusus yang memiliki _micro-recorder_ yang berhasil merekam semua pembicaraan dan aksi para penyandra. Hal yang sama sekali tak disangka oleh para penyandra Ino tentunya.

"Kau benar-benar brilian, Itachi. Dengan bukti ini, kau tidak hanya bebas, namun kau bisa membalikkan keadaan. Menjebloskan keduanya ke dalam penjara. Baiklah, kau sekarang bebas, namun kau masih harus bekerja sama dengan kami untuk membereskan kasus ini. Madara dan Pein tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja," ucap Kakashi dengan senyum simpul.

Itachi hanya mengangguk.

Di benaknya ia sedang memikirkan Ino. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Ino sekarang? Ia yakin bahwa berita penahanannya pasti sudah tersebar di seluruh kota, termasuk ke telinga Ino. Jadi ia cukup penasaran bagaimana reaksi Ino. Tapi lebih daripada itu, ada langkah besar yang akan segera ia ambil untuk hubungan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok yang menjadi tamunya pagi itu.

Sasuke hanya diam sementara sepasang mata _onyx_-nya lekat menatap Ino.

"Dia menyakitimu kan, Ino?" tanyanya tajam.

Ino menoleh ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke. Ia tahu benar arah pembicaraan pria di hadapannya itu. Dan ia tidak suka kalau rentetan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari belakangan dibicarakan, apalagi dengan sosok di hadapannya itu..

Melihat Ino yang hanya diam saja, Sasuke menjadi emosi.

"Kenapa diam, benar kan yang kubilang? Baru tiga hari kalian menikah, dan dia melakukan kebodohan yang menyengsarakanmu, Ino-chan!"

Ino menatap Sasuke sejenak. Jelas terdengar olehnya betapa Sasuke begitu peduli padanya. Tapi mengapa hatinya tetap saja merasa tidak enak?

"Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu, Sasuke-kun, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Dan…. Itachi tak pernah bermaksud menyengsarakan aku. Pasti ada alasan di balik semua ini," ucap Ino, membuat dirinya sendiri heran karena bisa terdengar begitu bijak dan tegar. _Mana Ino yang manja dan egosentris itu?_

Sasuke menatap Ino lekat. Seolah tidak percaya akan perkataan yang baru diucapkan Ino. Gadis di hadapannya itu benar-benar berubah dari sosok Ino yang dikenalnya selama ini. Dan itu semua karena Itachi. Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan kegeramannya. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosinya. Seorang Uchiha harus selalu bisa menampilkan kesan tenang dalam situasi bagaimanapun.

"Ino, mengapa kau membelanya terus? Apa sih yang diberikan Itachi padamu? Hingga kau begitu kukuh bertahan dengannya?"

"Itachi adalah suamiku, Sasuke-kun," tegas Ino singkat.

"Dan kau mencintainya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah sedikit mendekat ke arah Ino yang tampak terkejut oleh perubahan posisi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Hatinya mendadak berdebar kencang.

"T-tentu saja aku mencintainya," sahut Ino agak tergagap dan itu malah sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Itachi, Ino-chan. Karena kau… mencintai aku!" kata Sasuke sambil meraih kedua tangan Ino yang terkejut oleh kata-katanya.

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Ino hingga posisi mereka berdua saling berdekatan, nyaris tak ada jarak.

Mata Ino melebar mendapati sikap Sasuke itu. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di tangannya, namun tenaga pria itu terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan. Malah yang terjadi berikutnya ia jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ino… berhentilah berpura-pura. Kau mencintai aku sejak dulu dan sampai sekarang, sampai nanti. Jangan berbohong padaku," bisik Sasuke di telinga Ino.

Ino hanya terpana sementara Sasuke kini mendaratkan bibir di lehernya. Napasnya menghembus lembut menyapu kulit leher Ino. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Benarkah yang ia cintai memang Sasuke?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil memasuki halaman rumah Ino yang luas. Ino sontak melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sasuke begitu menyadari kemunculan mobil yang sudah tak asing baginya itu. Mobil Itachi. Ia menatap heran siapa yang menggunakan mobil Itachi itu, mengingat Itachi masih dipenjara.

Keheranan Ino segera terjawab saat berikutnya sang pengemudi mobil turun. Itachi. Suaminya itu perlahan berjalan mendekat. Raut wajahnya sangat dingin dan matanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan sinis, sementara Ino terpana tak percaya.

"I-Itachi?" Ino menyebut dengan gagap nama suaminya yang tak ia sangka akan muncul begitu saja. Ia tentu saja tidak tahu Itachi sudah bebas.

"…" Itachi tak mengatakan apapun. Tatapan dinginnya kemudian beralih pada sang adik.

"Itachi, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Sasuke baru saja datang dan…." Kata-kata Ino terputus karena Sasuke segera menukasnya, "Ah, Ino-chan. Kenapa kau harus repot menjelaskan? Toh kita berdua menikmati kebersamaan kita bukan?" Sasuke meraih tangan Ino yang sempat terlepas.

Ino ganti menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke? Kebersamaan apa?"

"Sudah cukup sandiwaramu, Ino. Sasuke benar, kau tak perlu repot memberiku penjelasan. Lagipula, aku juga tidak perduli kau mau apa. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku telah menyuruh pengacaraku untuk mengurus perceraian kita," ujar Itachi dingin.

Ino membelalak. Perceraian? Apa telinganya tak salah dengar? Belum ada seminggu mereka menikah dan sudah akan ada perceraian? Yang benar saja!

Dengan penuh emosi, Ino mengibaskan cengkraman Sasuke dan berlari mengejar Itachi yang hendak masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

"T-tunggu, Itachi! Apa maksudmu dengan perceraian? Kau datang begitu saja dan tiba-tiba kau ingin menceraikan aku? Kita bahkan belum seminggu menikah? Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam otakmu, Itachi?" Ino benar-benar kalap.

Itachi menoleh dan menatap Ino dengan sinis.

"Sudahlah, Ino! Aku tahu ini yang kau tunggu-tunggu," ucapnya datar.

Ino menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau sangat keterlaluan Itachi! Pertama, kau menikahiku begitu saja, meninggalkan untuk kemudian memberiku fakta bahwa kau ditahan. Dan kini kau tiba-tiba bebas lalu mendatangiku untuk menceraikan aku! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Kau pikir pernikahan kita itu apa?" Air mata jatuh berderai membasahi pipi Ino seiring dengan tubuh gadis itu yang jatuh berlutut di depan Itachi yang menatap kaku.

"Hanya kau yang tahu dirimu sendiri itu apa, Ino. Dan pernikahan kita, tak lebih dari sebuah kesalahan yang fatal," Itachi lalu meninggalkan Ino yang tergugu dalam tangisnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berdiri diam di tempatnya menatap semua adegan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ada sesuatu yang ia tangkap. Ino sudah berubah. Sangat berubah. Kini gadis itu benar-benar bukan_ fan-girl_ nya lagi. Ino yang sekarang menangis karena Itachi bukan Ino yang pernah tergila-gila padanya. Kini gadis itu telah terikat hati dan raganya pada pernikahan itu. Hati Sasuke mencelos menyadari fakta itu. Ia berusaha mengingkarinya, namun nuraninya berbisik demikian. Dan isak tangis Ino kian mengukuhkan bahwa nuraninya benar. Ino telah jatuh hati pada Itachi.

"Ino, maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke lirih sambil mendekat kepada Ino yang masih bersimpuh sambil menangis.

Ino menoleh dan menatap Sasuke hampa.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sasuke!" desisnya.

Sasuke menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada gadis di hadapannya. Ia mencintai Ino dan tentu saja sangat ingin memilikinya. Tetapi fakta yang baru saja ia dapati, bahwa Ino telah jatuh cinta pada Itachi, memaksanya mundur. Ia tak akan berusaha mendapatkan gadis yang sudah tak lagi mencintainya. Sebagaimana yang ia lakukan pada Sakura. Ia juga terpaksa merelakan gadis itu untuk Naruto.

Ino masih tersedu dalam tangisnya saat Sasuke telah pergi dari hadapannya. Hujan yang kemudian turun seolah kian melengkapi duka hatinya. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa begitu sakit. Hanya saat Ibunya meninggalkannya ketika ia masih kecil dulu, ia pernah menangis begitu dalam. Namun rasa sakitnya pun berbeda dari yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Setelah beberapa lama menangis, Ino pun bangun dan perlahan memasuki rumah, memasuki kamarnya. Ia ingin tidur. Rasanya ia sangat lelah. Lelah sekali.

**UNPREDICTABLE**

"Itachi, aku ingin bicara," ucap Sasuke ketika dengan begitu saja ia memasuki kamar kakaknya.

"…" Itachi tak menyahut. Ia diam dan menatap Sasuke tajam dari kursi kerjanya.

"Tarik kembali niatmu untuk menceraikan Ino," Sasuke balas menentang tatapan kakaknya.

"Kenapa memangnya, Sasuke? Bukankah itu yang sangat kau inginkan?" Itachi tersenyum sinis.

"Memang begitu mulanya, ketika aku pikir Ino masihlah _fangirl-_ku yang bodoh sebagaimana dulu. Namun ternyata aku salah. Pernikahan itu telah merubahnya. Kini ia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Itachi," ujar Sasuke.

Raut Itachi berubah sekilas, namun segera kembali ke biasanya, datar dan dingin.

"Terima kasih untuk kejujuranmu, Sasuke. Tetapi sayang sekali, keputusanku sudah final. Ino tetap akan kuceraikan," kata Itachi tenang.

Sasuke terbeliak. Ditatapnya Itachi tak percaya.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu Itachi? Kau sudah tahu kini kalau Ino bersih. Dia mencintaimu. Kenapa kau masih ingin menceraikan dia? Pernikahan kalian bahkan belum genap seminggu. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sebenarnya?"

Itachi tersenyum sekilas. Dingin. Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan tangannya untuk tak melayang meninju bibir tipis sang kakak.

"Apa bedanya? Pernikahan yang baru seminggu atau setahun? Ino sama sekali tak berguna. Dan cinta? Itu semua hanya omong kosong!"

Dan saat itulah, saat Itachi menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, Sasuke sudah kehilangan kendali. Sebuah tinju berlambar amarah yang sangat melayang mengarah ke pipi Itachi, namun Itachi tetaplah lebih unggul daripada Sasuke yang kalap. Dengan tenang ia menangkap tinju Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya dan kemudian memuntir lengan Sasuke hingga adiknya itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Tak perlu marah, Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha harus selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ingat?" Itachi tersenyum simpul sambil melepaskan puntirannya pada lengan sang adik.

Sasuke menatap penuh kemarahan pada sang kakak yang masih tampak sangat tenang, lalu ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamar itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, senyum simpul Itachi lenyap dan segera berganti dengan helaan napas panjang. Direbahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya yang besar dan nyaman. Matanya terpejam.

"Ino….."

**UNPREDICTABLE**

Itachi tengah sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen bisnis di ruangan kerjanya. Pekerjaannya lumayan menumpuk karena beberapa hari tidak ia urusi karena masalah-masalah yang menimpanya. Dan saking sibuknya Itachi bahkan tidak tahu kalau waktu sudah lewat tengah hari, waktunya makan siang. Memang tak ada yang berani mengganggunya kalau sedang sibuk bekerja, kecuali sekretarisnya yang menyambungkan _line_-nya dengan telepon-telepon penting dari _partner_ bisnisnya.

"Tok..tok..tok," terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk!" sahut Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Ad-…. Ino?" Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendapati istrinya itu mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

Ino tersenyum manis. Begitu manis seolah tak ada tangis darinya yang dilihat Itachi sebelumnya saat peristiwa itu. Dua hari sebelumnya saat Itachi mengatakan padanya akan menceraikannya. Dan memang sampai sekarang Itachi belum mengirimkan surat gugatan cerai itu.

"Itachi-kun… aku membawakan makan siang untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan, kan?" Ino mengangkat kotak bento yang dijinjingnya.

Belum sampai Itachi merespon, tiba-tiba Tayuya, sekretaris Itachi berlari masuk dengan napas terengah-engah.

"M-m-maaf I-Itachi-sama. Wanita ini _ngeyel_ menerobos masuk t-tadi," ucap Tayuya sambil memberikan tatapan super jengkelnya pada Ino yang berdiri dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Tak apa Tayuya. Terima kasih, kau boleh keluar," ucap Itachi kalem, membuat Tayuya terpana kecewa. Dipikirnya Itachi akan menyuruhnya menyeret wanita berambut pirang di sampingnya itu tapi ternyata malah ia yang disuruh keluar.

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup Tayuya.

"Cklek!" Itachi menguncinya.

Ino berdebar semakin kencang ketika Itachi mendekat menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, Ino?" tanyanya tajam.

"Untuk membawakanmu makan siang," ucap Ino sambil sekali lagi mengangkat bento yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya. Ia tampak gugup namun berusaha tersenyum manis.

Itachi menatap Ino sejenak. Gadis itu kentara sekali berusaha tampil tegar di hadapannya. Mengapa Ino memperhatikannya setelah apa yang dilakukannya? Apakah benar kata-kata Sasuke bahwa Ino telah jatuh cinta padanya? Hmm, Itachi ingin membuktikannya.

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot membawakan aku makan siang, Ino? Kita akan sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi begitu surat perceraian itu kau terima," ucap Itachi dingin.

Ino menunduk. Itachi berpikir Ino akan menangis, tapi ternyata salah. Sebaliknya, Ino malah tersenyum arif.

"Anggaplah ini satu kenangan dariku, Itachi-kun. Bekal makan siang pertama… dan yang terakhir, yang kumasak sendiri, yang kuberikan khusus untuk Itachi-kun."

Itachi terpana sejenak.

"Mengapa kau mau melakukan ini? Bukannya kau merasa aku sakiti?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari paman Kakashi. Bagaimana Itachi-kun bisa bebas dan aku juga ingat kejadian malam itu walau samar-samar. Itachi-kun rela mengorbankan diri dan seluruh aset perusahaan hanya untukku. Dan itu adalah sesuatu," jelas Ino.

"Aku melakukan smeua itu karena aku yakin aku punya cukup bukti untuk memutar balik keadaan, Ino. Karena aku bisa mengelabui mereka. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tak akan perduli," ujar Itachi, menghindari tatapan Ino yang jernih.

"Mungkin juga. Tapi aku yakin, bahwa sebenarnya jauh dalam hatimu, kau peduli padaku, Itachi-kun," ucap Ino lembut.

"Dan apakah itu penting bagimu, bahwa aku peduli, Ino?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Ino dengan segera.

"Mengapa begitu?" Itachi semakin mendekat kepada Ino, hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja.

Ino tersenyum dan menatap langsung ke arah suaminya itu.

"Karena… karena aku cinta pada…." Kata-kata Ino tak sempat terselesaikan karena sesuatu yang sedikit keras dan hangat telah lebih dulu mengunci bibirnya untuk bergerak. Kotak bento yang dijinjingnya sontak jatuh ke lantai. Kedua tangan Ino kini mencengkram Itachi yang menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.

Ciuman kedua mereka. Namun kali ini ciuman itu lebih lama, lebih dalam, lebih saling mengisi. Sarat dan hangat oleh emosi masing-masing. Dan mungkin keduanya tak akan melepaskan ciuman itu andai saja mereka tak memerlukan suplai oksigen.

Wajah Ino sudah sangat _blushing_ ketika keduanya saling berhadapan. Kedua tangan Itachi merangkul pinggangnya sementara tangannya sendiri merangkul leher sang suami.

"Ino, apa kau tidak takut menjadi istriku?"

"Mengapa harus takut?" tanya Ino sambil sedikit mendongak ke Itachi yang memang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Karena bisa saja kau diculik lagi dan…" kali ini kata-kata Itachi yang tak sempat terselesaikan karena Ino perlahan menarik kepalanya menunduk dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Jika Itachi-kun cinta padaku, maka aku tak akan pernah takut pada apapun," tegas Ino lembut.

Itachi tersenyum.

Dikecupnya kembali bibir lembut Ino dengan lembut. Dan sekali lagi keduanya pun berciuman dengan sangat lama. Hingga perlahan, Ino mendorong tubuh Itachi menjauh, membuat Itachi menelengkan kepalanya dalam keheranan dan tatapan "Ada apa?"

"Kau perlu makan siang dulu, Itachi-kun," ucap Ino sambil menatap kotak bentonya yang teronggok di lantai.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak lapar sekarang. Kau baru saja memuaskan rasa laparku, Ino-chan," Itachi tersenyum jahil.

Ino bahkan tak pernah menyangka Itachi punya koleksi senyuman itu. Dipukulnya pelan dada sang suami dengan gemas.

"Ah, Itachi-kun! Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya, sekarang Itachi-kun harus menghabiskan bento ini. Tidak boleh tidak!" keluar deh sifat manja Ino.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat," Itachi mengerling Ino dengan sayang.

"Apa?"

"Satu ciuman di pipi setiap kali suapan. Deal?"

"Idih, Itachi-kun norak sekali!" jerit Ino. Itachi tergelak. Dan Ino mau tak mau ikut tertawa melihat suaminya itu tertawa lepas.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Itachi-kun bisa tertawa juga. Ternyata Itachi-kun tampan juga kalau tertawa," ucap Ino sungguh-sungguh.

"Hei, jangan meledekku Ino! Dan aku ini memang sudah tampan dari sananya," narsis Itachi.

Ino menghambur ke pelukan suaminya itu.

Ia menangis. Tapi kali ini tangis bahagia.

"Aku tak mengira jika kita bisa berakhir bahagia seperti ini, Itachi-kun.."

"Sssh.. Ino. Kau ini aneh. Sedetik tertawa lalu menangis. Ah, lagipula siapa bilang ini akhir. Ini baru awal. Setelah makan siang kau harus sudah siap denganku," ucap Itachi sambil membelai punggung Ino dengan lembut.

Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Siap denganmu… kemana? Apa maksudmu, Itachi-kun?" tanya Ino polos.

Itachi mengangkat dagu Ino lalu menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung gadis itu.

"Kau pikir setelah mengganggu pekerjaanku siang-siang begini, aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Ino-chan?"

Ino terbeliak. Heran dan sedikit takut.

"M-maksud Itachi-kun?"

"Siang ini kita mulai _honeymoon _ kita," bisik Itachi dengan lembut di telinga Ino.

Ino terpana sesaat sebelum kemudian mencubit pinggang suaminya itu dengan gemas.

"Ih, Itachi-kun!" ucapnya gemas.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tak mengira semuanya akan jadi begini. Bahwa yang terjadi ia tak menceraikan Ino dan malah mengajaknya _honeymoon_. Pikiran tentang _honeymoon_ tak ayal membuatnya sedikit bersemu merah.

**UNPREDICTABLE**

Ino menatap ke luar jendela besar kamar _cottage_ tempatnya menginap. Bintang-bintang tampak bertebaran dengan indahnya di langit Hokkaido yang jernih dan tanpa awan sedikitpun. Bulan sabit tersenyum melengkapi keindahan malam itu.

Dan bagi Ino keindahan malam itu kian lengkap dengan kedua tangan kekar yang kini melingkari pinggangnya. Itachi tengah memeluknya dari belakang, sementara dagunya bersandar di pundak Ino. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai mandi setelah perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido yang cukup melelahkan.

_Honeymoon _dadakan. Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Di sebuah _cottage_ mewah di salah satu _resort_ milik Uchiha Corp. di kawasan utara Hokkaido.

"Malam ini sangat indah ya Itachi-kun," Ino membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ini ia berhadapan dengan Itachi yang ternyata bertelanjang dada. Ino mau tak mau terkesiap melihat tampilan maskulin suaminya. Dada yang bidang dan berotot dengan perut ramping dan _fatless_.

Perlahan jemari Ino menelusuri garis dada Itachi, untuk kemudian ia mendongak dan mendapati tak lain dari sebuah kecupan yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Itachi kembali menciumnya. Kali ini ciuman itu lebih menuntut dari yang tadi siang. Ditambah lagi kini kedua tangan Itachi mulai bergerak menarik pita yang mengikat gaun tidur Ino.

Keduanya terus berciuman dan mata Ino hanya mampu terpejam ketika dirasakannya Itachi berhasil menguraikan tali gaun tidurnya hingga gaunnya itu teronggok di lantai begitu saja.

Detik berikutnya Ino hanya bisa merasakan kakinya melayang dari lantai karena Itachi menggendongnya dengan posisi _bridal style_ dan kemudian merebahkannya di tempat tidur besar mereka.

Ketika Itachi menarik selimut besar untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, Ino hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan seiring dengan ciuman lembut Itachi di lehernya.

"I love you, Ino-chan," bisik Itachi begitu lembut di telinga Ino.

"I love you too, Itachi-kun," balas Ino yang kemudian terbungkam oleh ciuman lembut sang suami.

Malam itu jiwa dan raga kedua anak manusia itu pun bersatu dalam cinta dan kebahagiaan yang hangat.

_Love will find a way…._

_And sometimes, it's __UNPREDICTABLE__!_

**THE END**

**Author punya omong (APO) : "Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. ****Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk….**

**Bagaimana author bisa bikin ending nyampah kayak begono? ****Itachi dan Ino bulan madu! ****Huwaaaa…. *ngais-ngais tanah* Masihkah fic ini berating T semi M, atau bahkan sudah M? Waduuuuuuhh…. Ingat yang pasti hubungan suami istri hanya boleh dilakukan oleh suami istri yang syah. ****Contohnya ya Ino dan Itachi yang memang telah syah menikah baik di depan penghulu, kantor sipil maupun di hadapan para readers (?) *author digebuki sapu **_**firebolt**_*****

** :P XP…. Gomenasai kalo endingnya ancur en gaje en abal en dirty en pokonya yang jelek-jelek…. *hehehehe toh itu pan namanya **UNPREDICTABLE**.. ****gak ngira kan endingnya Itachi OOC begito… hwahahahahahah… *author dilempari karung beras* hihihi…**

**Okay deh, mohon maaf bagi yang kurang berkenan. ****Namanya juga fanfic abal. ****Gomenasai minna-sama. Still, i wish for your review. Please^_^**

**Salam hangat,**

**Alegre^_^**


End file.
